Love, Struggles, And The Outcomes
by LovableBMBLB
Summary: Follow Team RWBY and their friends as they experience the struggles of life and love together. TRIGGER WARNING. Original named A BMBLB's Love.
1. Does She Like Me Too?

**Hello. This is my first fanfic so I tried my best to make is good. I hope you all like it, honestly I never really thought of myself as '** ** _good_** **' at writing, i'm am mostly into RP so I think as I write instead of thinking things out before hand. Anyways, sit back, relax, grab yourself a nice cup of tea, and enjoy.**

* * *

It was a warm day on March 9th. Yang was back at the dorm slowly freaking out as it was Blake's birthday and Yang was probably about to do something that would change her, and possibly Blake's, life in a really good way or a really really bad way.

"Would you calm down." Ruby said quietly in attempt to calm her sister down without making it worse.

"But I'm nervous and-" Yang replied as she paced back and forth around the dorm room.

Ruby cut Yang off "Just do it, the worst that could happen is that she'll hate you and never talk to you again."

Ruby was obviously getting more and more annoyed as Yang had been nonstop pacing around the dorm for almost 2 hours. Fortunately, Ruby and Yang were the only ones in the dorm currently as Blake had ran off to the library earlier that morning and Weiss went into Vale about 3 hours ago to do some shopping and said she wouldn't be back til around dinner time. Weiss had left just before Yang had woken up, which was probably for the best.

Yang stopped in her tracks at what Ruby had just said and her face went from looking like she was freaking out to looking like she was about to throw up from nervousness.

Ruby realizing what she had just said quickly spoke again "I'm sorry Yang, I didn't mean to make you more nervous, but you have been pacing around the dorm for about 2 hours now"

Ruby got off of her bed and walked over to Yang to give her a hug.

"You'll be ok. All you have to do is talk to her, and if things don't work out or if you screw things up then i'll be her to help and comfort you through the hurt" Ruby spoke quietly as Yang stood there still frozen.

After a short amount of time Yang wrapped her arms around Ruby, returning the hug and replied to Ruby "Thank you, I'm just scared that I'll mess this up somehow and I really like her"

"I know, But, That's why you need to talk to her" Ruby responded

"Thank you Ruby. I think I'm feeling alot better about this now" Yang spoke as she let go of Ruby and backed away "I'm going to go talk to her before I start freaking out again."

"Okay, Good Luck. I hope everything goes well" Ruby said in a hurry as Yang was already half way out the door.

* * *

Blake sat in the library reading, attempting to avoid any eye contact or human communication as much as she could today. Blake hated her birthday, simply because she hated the whole concept of surprises, which happened to her every single year on her birthday. The surprises didn't always take there form in parties, for example, one year her crazy ex, Adam, thought it would be a good idea to take her on a surprise 'date' that ended up being a mass slaughter party that Blake ended leaving early. But this year Blake was trying to avoid surprises, However, with a teammate like Yang Xiao Long, Blake had a feeling that avoiding a surprise or two would be next to impossible. It's not that Blake doesn't like Yang because its quite the opposite, She actually loved being around Yang, But recently Yang had been acting a bit weird when she was around Blake, almost like Yang was planning something. Blake was so caught up in her thoughts that she almost didn't notice the blonde walking toward her.

"H-hey Blake, Mind if I sit down." Yang spoke, mentally cursing herself for stuttering.

Blake looked up at the blonde and thought for a second, choosing her words wisely before she spoke "Sure, But if you don't mind me asking why are you here?"

Yang sat down next to Blake on one of the many couches in the library before responding "Whatcha reading?" Yang asked trying to avoid Blake's question

"Yang, why are you here? you know just as well as I do that you aren't into reading" Blake said sternly in attempt to get an answer out of Yang

"Well..." Yang started speaking as she looked at the floor and began fidgeting with her hands "I-I know it's your birthday a-and I was wondering if maybe you would like to go out or something?"

"What do you mean by go out?" Blake spoke slowly and careful as she observed Yang noticing that she was nervous when she spoke and that she was fidgeting and avoiding eye contact "And could you atleast look at me when you're talk?"

"U-um yeah" Yang nervously replied as she slowly looked up at Blake "And what I mean is-" Yang took a deep breath to calm herself down before continuing "Blake Belladonna, would you like to go on a date with me?"

Blake's face turned a light shade of pink and she swore her heart skipped a beat as her stomach dropped. When she thought Yang was acting weird she didn't stop to think that this might be why.

Blake bite her bottom lips as she thought out her next sentence carefully

Before Blake could say anything Yang looked at the ground and slowly stood up before she quietly spoke "I'm sorry I wasted your time you can get back to your book now."

Yang began to walk away but Blake quickly stood up and said "Yang wait" before grabbing Yang's wrist and pulled Yang back towards herself onto the floor causing Blake to drop her book, let go of Yang, and guard her own head while closing her eyes. Yang did the same except Yang ended up landing ontop of Blake.

Yang's eyes fluttered open only to meet Blake's before her face turned a crimson red.

"SORRY" Yang said a little to loudly as she scrambled back off of Blake.

"Shhh" Blake responded as they were in a library after all.

"Sorry" Yang said a lot more quieter than before.

Blake stood up "Don't be, I was the one that pulled you backwards." Blake replied as she held her hand out to help Yang up off the floor.

Yang took Blake's hand and Blake pulled Yang up before gently grabbing Yang's shoulders to make sure she didn't try and run away again.

"Yang Xiao Long" Blake began, speaking softly "I would love to accompany you on a date."

"Really?" Yang said trying to process if this was a dream or not.

"Really" Blake confirmed.

It took Yang a few seconds before her brain comprehended what Blake had just said but once she realized she this wasn't actually a dream she became extremely excited and started bouncing up and down like a child before hugging Blake.

"Calm down. You're acting like Ruby when Weiss gives her a cookie" Blake said as she smiled.

"Sorry, it's just I'm really excited that's all" Yang replied as she let go of Blake "You know, You should smile more... It's cute."

Blake's cheeks turned bright red "Y-yeah, W-we should go back to the dorm to get ready."

Yang grabbed Blake's hand "Okay lets go then" she said before basically pulling Blake out of the library.

"Wait, Yang, Slow down." Blake said as she struggled to keep up with Yang.

"Oh, sorry" Yang responded, slowing down to Blake's pace as the two walked back to the dorm hand in hand.

* * *

 **Sorry if it seems a bit short, as I said back up at the top I'm new to this so i'm not sure how long I should make the chapters anyways I hope you all liked it. Cya in the next chapter.**


	2. Prep

**The first chapter got a decent amount of support, which is good considering it was my first time actually writing instead of reading, So Here's the next chapter Hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

As Blake and Yang walked through the almost empty halls of Beacon back toward the dorm room, They ran into Weiss, who was carrying 3 bags of groceries one of which was entirely full of cookies. Blake realized she was still holding Yang's hand and she pulled her hand away not wanting anyone on her team, or team JNPR, to know what's going on between the two quite yet.

Yang looked at Blake slightly confused to which Blake mouthed the words ' _I'll tell you later_ ' and hoped Yang understood. Fortunately, Yang got the memo and nodded to confirm that she understood.

"Hey Weiss. Ruby told me you weren't suppose to be back til around dinner time, it's only 1:27" Yang spoke questioningly as she looked at her scroll for the time "Why are you back so soon?"

"Well" Weiss began "Ruby called me and insisted that she needed cookies ASAP and that she couldn't wait until dinner. Anyways, what are you two doing?"

"We were at the library and now we are heading back to the dorm." Blake replied in a soft tone.

"Yeah, We were just doing some, Uh, studying. That's all" Yang said in a very unconvincing way.

"Okay" Weiss spoke drawing the word out, unconvinced that Yang was actually studying, But before she could say anything more, her scroll buzzed with a text from Ruby saying _'Bring a box of cookies to the cafeteria and hurry, I need them_ ' Weiss sighed before looking at Yang "Do you think that you could take this back to the dorm? Ruby wants me to bring her a box of cookies to the cafeteria."

"Yeah no problem" Yang said rubbing the back of her neck, glad that Ruby texted when she did.

"Thanks" Weiss replied slightly annoyed before grabbing a box of cookies out of one of the bags and handing the bags to Yang.

Yang took the bags from Weiss.

"Sorry that Ruby is kinda running you everywhere, I'll have to talk to her about that later" Yang said in a apologetic voice.

"It's fine, honestly it gives me something to do other than study all the time. So don't worry about it to much." Weiss spoke with a barely noticable smile on her face "Now, I got to get these cookies to Ruby before she gets mad at me, and we all know how Ruby can get if she doesn't have her cookies. I'll see you guys later."

"Bye" Blake and Yang said almost simultaneously before continuing their walk back to the dorm.

They both walked in silence for a little while until Yang broke the silence

"So, Why were you so quick to pull your hand away when you saw Weiss?" She questioned Blake hesitantly

Blake noticed that Yang was hesitant as she spoke as if not wanting to cross any lines.

"I guess that I just don't want anyone to know quite yet. That way nobody is assuming things before we determine where exactly we stand, If that makes any sense." Blake was quick to answer, not wanting to keep Yang feeling uncomfortable.

"That makes sense. If you don't want anyone to know anything then I'll make sure to keep it between us for now." Yang spoke with a smile on her face.

* * *

Before they knew it the pair were back at the dorm. Yang sat the 3 bags down on the desk and checked her phone for the time ' _2:03_ ' She thought ' _dinner reservation is at 5:00, So by the time we are ready and we board the airship it should be around 3:30 and by the time we make it to Vale it'll be about 4:00, perhaps a little later. We should be at the restaurant by 5:00, considering that Blake may want to stop at the book store._ ' Yang then started going through her clothes until she found what she was going to wear tonight. After Yang found what she was looking for, She ran into the bathroom so that Blake didn't see what Yang was going to wear quite yet.

"I'll be out in a bit, I just need to get changed." Yang spoke through the door to Blake

"Okay" Blake simply replied before she too went through her clothes until she found something to wear.

Blake sat on her bed and starting to read a book, After about 10 minutes went by Yang exited the bathroom. Blake looked up from her book to see Yang wearing a pair of nice black dress pants and a white dress shirt with a black suit jacket, that she filled out quite nicely, and a yellow bow tie.

Blake must not have said anything for a few minutes to long as Yang had started getting fidgety, Blake noticed and opened her mouth to say something, But before she could say anything, Yang cleared her throat.

"Is it to much?" Yang said nervously as she messed with the hem at the bottom of her jacket

"NO" Blake said just a bit to loudly "I mean, No, It looks nice on you" She corrected herself before Smiling at Yang.

"Are you sure?" Yang asked still unsure of herself.

"Yes, Yang, I'm sure." Blake answered her with confidence "Now, I have to get ready as well" She said as she grabbed her clothes and walked around Yang into the bathroom before closing the door.

Yang looked around until she spotted her black dress shoes, they were made for guys but Yang didn't care because they were comfortable and they went well with the outfit she was wearing. She picked them up and walked over to the desk chair before sitting down to put them on, after she put them on she stood back up and waited for Blake to finish getting ready.

About a minute or two went by and Yang heard the click of the bathroom door opening, She looked up and saw Blake standing in the doorway. Yang's face turned crimson red in a deep blush as blood rushed to her cheeks, the only thing she could think is ' _Holy shit, she's gorgeous._ '

Blake was wearing a simple slim fitting black dress with a purple ribbon that ties in the back, That just so happened to be hugging her curves perfectly in Yang's opinion, and a pair of black high heels.

"Are you ok?" Blake questioned Yang with a hint of concern in her eyes

"Y-You" Yang stuttered "You look gorgeous." She finally managed to say after a few seconds

"Thank you" Blake took the complement and smiled at Yang with a barely noticeable blush on her face "Anyways, should we get going?"

"Wait, there is one thing to do before we go." Yang said before walking over to the desk and opening a drawer to pull out a small box and handing it to Blake.

"What is this?" Blake asked.

Yang was quick to reply "Open it"

"Okay then." Blake opened the small box to see a corsage and matching boutonniere, Both made out of red roses. "Awww, Yang this is so sweet of you."

"I'm glad you like it." Yang said with a smile on her face.

"I love it" Blake said with the beginings of tears in her eyes.

"W-Why are you crying? Did I do something?" Yang panicked hoping she didn't mess up somehow.

"No, It just this is really nice" Blake replied assuring Yang that she didn't do anything wrong.

"Oh, That's good. I thought I messed up somehow already." Yang stepped closer to Blake and gently wiped Blake's tears away with her thumb.

"Here" Blake said as she took the boutonniere out of the box and carefully pinned it the Yang's jacket.

Yang placed her hand back down by her side "Thank you" She said with a smile "Let me help you with your's" Yang took the corsage out of the box and carefully attached it to Blake's left wrist.

"There, We ready to go now?" Blake asked in a calm tone

"Yes, just let me grab my wallet" Yang said in turn before grabbing her wallet off the desk, where she had last left it, and putting in her pocket "Okay, let's go" She said before taking Blake's hand and leading her out of the dorm, Heading for the airship.

* * *

 **Hope you people liked it, I stayed up until around 4am writing because idea's kept popping into my head and I had to write them all down so I didn't forget. Anyways, I plan to try and get a chapter out every week hopefully on Tuesday's around 3pm EST if I don't get to busy. Also, If you want updates on the story incase I didn't upload it on time then feel free to follow me on twitter JustCookiey, I like to post other random things on there as well so yeah... I guess that's it... Bye** **friends :)**


	3. Book Store

**Sorry that is a bit late, I had finished the chapter and was about to upload it but then my computer froze and I had to do a hard shutdown to fix it so I lost a lot of progress that I ended up not adding in this chapter but I do plan on adding it into the next chapter hopefully.**

* * *

After a short while, Blake and Yang had finally reached the airship. As soon as they boarded the airship, Blake pulled Yang into the closest pair of empty seats she could find.

"Woah, what was that all about?" Yang asked Blake after suddenly being dragged about half way across the airship

"Sorry. Guess I'm just kind of excited" Blake answered, her voice betraying her words

Yang rose one of her eyebrows and looked at Blake questioningly "Is something wrong?"

Blake looked down at the floor in atempt to avoid any eye contact "It's nothing"

"I know you, Blake, It's not nothing"

Yang's voice sounded so soft yet so firm as if she was sure of herself yet trying to be gentle ' _This is stupid, I can trust her, she is my teammate after all. But maybe we could be more._ ' Blake thought, assuring herself that everything was going to be okay.

"I guess I'm a bit nervous is all" Blake lied

"Don't be. It's just me. You have to put up with me all the time anyways." Yang said in attempt to assure Blake that everything was okay.

"I don't have to put up with you, I get to put up with you and It's just-" Blake paused for a moment, sounding as if she was searching for words to say "I suppose you could say that I'm scared. I don't know how normal relationships work. Adam was always abusive and never understanding and he never did anything like this for me, Other than him I've never been in a relationship. I guess I'm just afraid that I'll mess up somehow."

Yang carefully lifted Blake's chin up to be able to look at her in the eyes "First off, we are far from normal. Second off, I am nothing like Adam. I promise that I'll never purposely hurt you. And Lastly, I'm not as experienced at dating as I make myself out to be."

Blake didn't respond with words, instead she threw her arms around Yang in a hug. It took Yang by surprise at first but once she had realized what had happened she gladly returned the hug.

The pair stayed like that for a few minutes before they heard a voice over the intercom announcing that they had landed.

Blake unwrapped her arms from around Yang before standing up, Yang followed Blake's motions

"Thank you" Blake mumbled softly

"No problem" Yang smiled as she spoke

Yang quickly checked her scroll for the time ' _3:50, Perfect a little ahead of schedule, which means more time for the book store_ ' She quickly thought. Yang then took Blake's hand once again and the two exited the airship. Yang began to lead Blake toward the book store. Blake had memorized the path from the airship to the book store and back basically on the first day of school, So she already knew exactly where they were going, But of course she still had to ask to make sure.

"Where are we going?" Blake only slightly teasingly asked.

Yang looked at Blake before smiling and laughing slightly at the question "Like you don't know already. I know you have the path memorized."

"Good point." Blake smiled at Yang's comment

Yang unexpectedly stopped in her tracks "I know that I've said it before but you should smile more." Yang's cheeks turn a light shade of pink "Your smile really is beautiful."

"T-Thank you, Yang" Blake stammered as her smile wided a little bit.

Blake thought her heart was about to jump out of her chest ' _Dammit Yang. Why do you have to make me feel this way? How do you make me feel this way? I thought that I had built up a wall and it had made me so distant from all my feelings, But you, Yang Xiao Long, With a single punch, Busted a hole right through that wall and made it all come crashing down. Now I'm not sure how to explain how deep my feelings run for you._ '

"Hellooo, Earth to Blake" Yang said as she waved her hand in front of Blake's face.

"Huh?" Blake looked confused.

"What'cha thinking about? You kinda spaced out there for a second." Yang curiously asked.

"N-Nothing" Blake blurted out, Her face turning dark red as she remembered what she was thinking about.

"Okay" Yang spoke, Drawing the word out for a second or two, Wondering why Blake was so flustered all of a sudden. "Anyways come on, The book store is right around the corner."

Yang led Blake around the corner and into the book store. As soon as they entered the front door Blake pulled Yang between two racks of books that were about 5 feet apart, 6 feet tall, and 10 feet long. Blake started looking through all the books for a nice one to buy and read.

Yang picked up a book and looked at the cover "Hey Blake, Isn't this the new volume of that series you like to read?" Yang held it up for Blake to see.

Blake turned to face Yang when she saw the book that Yang was holding, She looked at the cover of the book and read 'Ninja's of Love. Volume 4.'

"Give Me That." Blake said in a hushed yell before lunging at Yang in an attempt to grab the book.

But Yang was quicker than she looked and dodged just before Blake snatched the book from her. "Calm down, I'm not innocent like Ruby. I know what kind of book this is and I'm not like Weiss, whom would probably be disgusted if she found something like this. I'm not going to judge you for having pleasures."

Blake turned away as she crossed her arms, She was flustered and didn't know how to react to what Yang had said. Yang sighed and walked up behind Blake before gently placing her arms around Blake above her shoulders and around her neck in a soft hug. Yang's body was pressed up against Blake's back.

"Do you want the book or not" Yang whispered into Blake's ear

"W-what are you do-"

"Loving you" Yang whispered once again, cutting Blake off "Now do you want the book or not?" She asked again

"Y-yes" Blake stuttered as a Crimson red blush spread all over her face.

Yang let go of Blake and backed away "Then let's get the book and go, We have dinner reservations in thirty minutes." Yang held up her scroll so that Blake could see the time.

Blake looked at the time on Yang's scroll before Yang closed it and slid it back into her pocket. Yang grabbed Blake's hand for what felt like the hundreth time today and they walked to the front of the store to check out.

The line at the book store was conveniently short so they got checked out pretty fast. Yang insited that she payed for the book, As she was the one that had asked Blake out. Blake of course didn't argue with that logic. After they had bought the book they walked out of the book store. Yang walked hand in hand with Blake, leading her to the restaurant where they would be eating.

"The restaurant should only be three blocks away, It's around the docks"

Blake didn't say anything in return, But instead just gave a nod and enjoying the silence. Not that she didn't like listening and talking to Yang, She was just enjoying walking hand in hand with Yang in silence. It was almost like they didn't need words to communicate.

They both walked in silence for a short while until Yang heard a low rumble. At first she thought it was some kind of thunder far off in the distance, But then it continued as if it was following them. Yang didn't say anything but instead she listening, Trying to figure out what the noise was until She realized that it was coming from Blake. Yang's face turned a light shade of pink ' _Is she purring?_ ' Yang thought opting not to say anything quite yet ' _It's kind of cute._ '

A few more minutes went by as Blake purred and they continued walking until Yang decided to say something.

"Blake?" She began to get Blake's attention "Are you purring?"

Blake stopped purring and froze as her face turned scarlet red. She chose her next words carefully "I-Is that a problem?"

"N-No. Not at all. It's just I that I didn't know you could pur and honestly it's kinda cute" Yang felt her own blush deepen as she spoke. "Anyway's let's get going, The restaurant is right around the corner."

"Okay" Blake responded simply and the pair started walking yet again toward the restaurant.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It wasn't quite as long as I had planned for it to be, I planned to have the whole date in this chapter but life had other plans :/ Anyways... imma take a nap or something, Cya next week.**


	4. Dinner

**Sorry that it's a bit late again, I've been really busy lately and a bit stressed out. But here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

* * *

As Blake and Yang rounded the corner, Blake immediately spotted a sign that read The Fancy Fish. ' _What an ironic name for an expensive seafood restaurant._ ' She thought

"I'd assume that's where we are going." Blake pointed at the restaurant with the Fancy Fish sign over it.

"Yeah. The owner's name is Darien. He and my Dad are friends so Ruby and I would go there alot. That is before we started attending Beacon. I know alot of the staff that works there, So I called ahead of time to let 'em know we were coming and Darien said that tonight it was on the house." Yang finished explaining right as they entered the restaurant.

The hostess whom was working at the time didn't look up from what she was writing "Name?" She asked in a tired voice that sound as if she'd been having a long day.

Yang cleared her throat loudly to get the hostess' attention.

The hostess looked up and immediately responded "Oh, Ms. Xiao Long, Party of two. Right this way." She perked up a bit as she began leading them to their table.

"Carrie, There's no need to be so formal with me. You've known me since I was nine, When you started working here." Yang said with a slight hint of amusement in her voice while her and Blake followed the hostess to their table.

Blake listened as the two talked. 'Safe to assume that is is one of the workers that Yang knows" She thought.

Carrie sighed "That's a relief, Being so formal all the time is tiring."

They reached there table and Yang and Blake sat down. The table was in the corner of the restaurant, Where it was more private.

"Anyways who's this?" Carrie said while she was looking at Blake.

"That's Blake." Yang replied before turned to Blake "Blake, This is Carrie, She is the Head hostess and one of the Waitress's here."

"Hi." Carrie said with a smile.

"Hello." Blake responded.

Carrie leaned in close to Yang and whispered in her ear "Is she your girlfriend?"

Yang sunk down in her chair, Her face turning a crimson red that even Ruby's cape would envy, And from Blake's reaction Yang knew she had heard the question. Blake's face turned bright red and she suddenly became really interested in the salt and pepper sitting in the middle of the table.

"I-It's a-a first date." Yang stuttered out.

"Oh, Ok. Well I Assume You'll want the usual to eat?" Carrie asked

"Yes, And the same for Blake." Yang answer regaining her composure

Carrie wrote something down on her notepad "Anything to drink?"

"Strawberry Sunrise." Yang blurted out as if she knew the question was coming.

"Of course." Carrie smiled before writing it down and turning to Blake "And you?"

"I'll take a Blackberry Bramble." Blake replied

"You've got great taste." Carrie said as she wrote the order down "Ok, I'll be back with food and drinks." She finished talking before walking away.

"She's" Blake paused looking for a word to fit the discription of their waitress "Interesting."

"Yeah. I've known Cassie since she started working here when I was nine, She was sixteen at the time. I guess you could say she's like an older sister to me in a way." Yang explained.

Blake gave a slight nod "That makes sense. So, What did you get us to eat."

"You'll see, And trust me when I say that you'll love it." Yang smirked

"Ok then, I'll hold you to that." Blake stated.

"This may sound a bit weird but, How long have you liked me?" Yang asked "I mean you don't have to answer if you don't want to. Only if you feel comfortable answering." Yang panicked slightly, not wanting to sound pushy or anything.

"No, It's ok, I don't mind answering." Blake said before continuing "Back around the dance. That's when I first realized it. At first I thought it was nothing, But then I couldn't stop thinking about how when we danced, It felt like magic to me. And how nice it felt when you hugged me in that empty classroom when you were trying to convice me to relax and get some rest. The more I thought about it, The more I began to cherish the moments we had made and were making. I tried spending more time with you but I didn't what to make things to obvious and not to mention I was really busy with classes, homework, and studying."

"Huh. So I could have made a move this whole time. But I was to blind to see it" Yang said as she thought.

"What do you mean?" Blake looked confused.

"I mean, I've felt the same way since the dance. But the thing was, I was to dumb to see that you liked me back." Yang's face turned light pink "For the longest time I thought you liked Sun. But when nothing ever happened between you two, I could never find the courage to ask you out. I was to scared that you'd say No or something and I wanted to know if you returned my feelings so I waited to see if there was any signs. I started noticing the little things about you, Like how when you hear a faint noise your ears twitch underneath your bow. Eventually Ruby caught me staring at you in class once and she questioned me about it, So I came clean. Honestly, If it weren't for Ruby then I probably wouldn't have even had the courage to ask you out." Yang took a deep breath.

"Yang, You're not dumb. If you ask me I'd say that you're pretty brave. You didn't even know if I liked you back but you asked me out anyways, And yeah, It may have taken you a while to build up the courage to ask me out but you still did it in the end. And Sun is a great friend to have but I don't really see me and him ever being together." Blake smiled, Assuring Yang that She was now Her's "So, What did you order us?" Blake questioned Yang.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Yang smirked

"Oh come on Yang. Is it tuna?" Blake asked, Her face lighting up a bit.

"Maybe" Yang replied in a taunting voice.

"If you don't tell me then I'll-"

Cassie cleared her throat, Cutting Blake's sentence off "Am I interupting something?" Cassie said as she sat the plates of food down in front of Blake and Yang

"Nope. We were just talking." Yang said with a hint of amusement in her voice

"Okay, Well enjoy your food and drinks." Cassie said as she took the drink off of the plater that she was holding and sat them on the table before walking off.

Blake stared at her food for a bit "What is this exactly?"

"It's a Tuna Steak with Lemony Tomatoes and Onions. Try it, It's really good." Yang said before taking a bite of her own tuna steak.

Blake took a bite of the tuna steak and immediately lost control, She began devouring the food and Almost forgot that Yang was there until she heard a snicker from across the table.

"That good huh?" Yang said as she continued to snicker.

"Yang, I think you have some competition." Blake stated jokingly

"I guess that I'll just have win later then." Yang said in a slightly seductive voice.

Blake blushed lightly "We'll have to see about that." She shot back.

"Perhaps." Yang said before continuing to eat.

The two continued to eat and make small talk until they just had their drinks left.

"I think that was possibly the best tuna I've ever had, And I've had a lot of tuna." Blake said as she took a sip of her drink

"Glad you thought it was good. The tuna steak has always been my favorite. We better only stick to one drink though, I wasn't exactly planning on get drunk tonight." Yang said, making more small talk.

"Probably best if we only have one drink anyways, I highly doubt that Weiss and Ruby would appreciant it if we showed up at the dorm drunk." Blake stated making a really good point "So what did you have planned next?"

Yang looked at her scroll to check the time "Well, It's 6:27 right now. We could go for a walk in the park and watch the sunset if you would like?"

"So cliche" Blake said teasingly with a smile "I think I'd like that."

"Okay, Dinner's on the house so I suppose we can just go then." Yang said as she finished her drink off "You ready?"

"Yeah." Blake said, Finishing her drink off as well before standing up.

Yang stood up after Blake, Taking her hand. They both walked together to the front of the restaurant. Before they left Yang stopped at the entrance and looked back at Cassie.

"Cassie." Yang said to get her attention "Blake and I are gonna get going. We should catch up sometime okay?"

"Yeah sure, I got to get back to work now. I'll see you around." Cassie said before smiling and waving

Yang turned back toward the door and began to walk again with Blake. The two exited the restaurant and began walking toward the park. They walked in silence, Enjoying each others embrace.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you all liked it, I always try and make them 1000+ words that way its not to short. Anyways, Cya in the next chapter. Bye.**


	5. First

**Here's the next chapter, It's a bit longer than most of the others but I was bored and couldn't stop writing so yeah. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Hey, Can I ask you a question?" Yang asked as She and Blake walked on the sidewalk of Vale, Heading toward the park "Well, Besides that one?"

Blake smiled slightly at Yang's bad joke "I don't know. Can you?"

Yang sighed "Haha very funny. But seriously, May I ask you something?"

"I don't see why not." Blake replied

"Okay then." Yang said before clearing her throat "Why do you always wear your bow? I mean I can understand wearing out in public and stuff like that But back at the dorm?"

Blake thought about what Yang had said for a second before answering "I guess I'm just self-conscious. It's not that I don't trust You, Ruby, and Weiss. I was treated as less because of them when I was younger, People never looked at me for, well, me. They only saw the faunus part of me, Which made me hate having ears and being different. So I just hid them, Not just so I wouldn't be treated as less but also because it's a part of me that sometimes I wish I didn't have."

"Well then." Yang began, Pausing to think "If you're not going to love them, then I'll just do it for you until you do love them." Yang smiled at Blake

"Thanks, Yang." Blake said as they arrived at the park.

Yang led Blake to a bench with a nice view of the sunset. They both sat down and Blake rested her head on Yang's shoulder. They sat there in silence, Soaking in the view of the sunset.

Yang felt something wet roll down her face, She reached her hand up to her face only to find out that she was crying.

Blake looked Yang in her soothing purple eyes "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, Just" Yang wiped the tears from her eyes before continuing "Just wondering what I did to deserve you."

"I was kinda wondering the same thing." Blake said in response.

"Blake. Can you promise me something?" Yang's voice took a soft yet serious tone, Something that rarely ever happened.

"What is it Yang?" Blake sat up straight, Not breaking eye contact with Yang.

"Promise me that you won't ever leave?" Yang's voice cracked half way through her sentence and she looked down at the ground.

Yang was sobbing now and Blake understood why. Yang was scared to lose someone else, Her mother had ran away when Yang was young and Ruby's mother, Summer, Had been there for her for a while until she tragicly died on an assignment.

Blake slowly lifted Yang's chin up until their eye's met once again "Yang, I promise that I'm not going anywhere." Blake said before closing the space between them and landing a soft kiss on Yang's lips to seal the promise she had just made.

After only a few second, Yang broke the kiss and pressed their foreheads together "Thank you."

Blake stayed silence and responded with a simple nod instead of words.

"Could you, U-Um" Yang spoke softly and nervously as her face turned bright red "Could you do that again?"

Blake smirked before pulling Yang back into a soft and slow kiss, Yang seemed a bit tense at first but she slowly began to relax. Blake could feel Yang pouring just as much passion into the kiss as she was, Something so simple but it felt so complex and intimate.

This time the kiss lasted a bit longer but just like the first, It had to end. This time Blake broke the kiss.

Blake leaned in close next to Yang's ear before whispering "Yang, This is nice, But we better start heading back to Beacon before Weiss or Ruby come looking for us or something."

Blake's voice was so gentle and hushed, It sent chills down Yang's spine but there was something sort of warm and tingly feeling about it as well.

"Y-Yeah. We better get going then." Yang slowly stood up "But first let's make this official." Yang looked Blake in the eyes once again "Blake Belladonna, Will you be my girlfriend?" Yang's face was practically glowing red as she smiled waiting for Blake to answer.

Blake stood up and took Yang's hand, Not breaking eye contact "Yang Xiao Long, I would love to be your girlfriend." Blake replied, Her face turning light pink as she spoke.

As soon as Blake finished speaking she felt a pair of lips smash into hers, At first it startled her but when she realized what happened she gladly accepted Yang's kiss. Blake purred slightly into the kiss and hoped that Yang didn't notice.

After about a minute, Yang finally pulled away with a small grin on her face and stared at Blake.

Blake knew exactly why Yang was looking at her like that "Shut up. Let's just go." Blake was flustered and her face was dark red. She began pulling Yang back toward the airship.

"Oh come on, It was cute." Yang said as she began walking beside Blake rather than being pulled.

* * *

They boarded the airship back to Beacon just as it turned 9:00pm. Most of the trip was quiet as they were both tired, Blake had only said one thing on the way back to Beacon.

"I bet Weiss yells at us for something when we get back to the dorm." Blake managed to say quietly through her exhaustion.

"Yeah." Yang yawned out.

They seemed to be the only ones on the airship at the time, Which wasn't surprising considering that curfew was at 9:30pm.

The airship landed at 9:15 giving Blake and Yang just enough time to get back to the dorm if they hurried, But that was going to be hard mainly because they were both tired and Blake was wearing heels. Yang noticed this and took matters into her own hands.

"Here hold on, This will be faster." Yang picked Blake up bridal style and began to carry her back to the dorm like it was nothing

Despite how much she wanted to, Blake was to tired to protest so she just let it happen.

"Yang?" Blake said sounding very sleepy.

"Yes Blake?" Yang replied.

"I had a really nice time tonight. Thank you." Blake said as she passed out in Yang's arms.

"You're Welcome." Yang spoke quietly, Knowing Blake had just fallen asleep in her arms.

Unfortunately the walk back to the dorm went by quicker than Yang wanted it to.

Yang stopped right outside the dorm and carefully shook Blake awake "Hey Kitten, we're back at the dorm you gotta get up."

Blake slowly woke up and realized they were back at the dorm before what Yang had said registered in her brain.

Yang put Blake down making sure she wasn't going to colapse on the ground before fully letting her go and opening the door to the dorm right at 9:30pm.

Weiss was sitting at the desk when she heard the door open, She didn't even look up from her work but instead just began fussing at them "BLAKE BELLADONNA, YANG XIAO LONG, WHERE HAVE YOU-"

"Shhhh, Blake is tired." Weiss was cut off by Yang

Weiss looked up from her work and over at the two that had just walked in "Oh shit. Were you two-"

"Ooooo, Heiress said a bad word." Yang teased Weiss.

"Shut up Yang." Weiss said as Blake grabbed her Pajama's and headed into the bathroom.

"Yes, We were on a date." Yang said as she heard the shower turn on.

"How'd it go?" Yang heard a new voice join into the conversation. She looked up to see Ruby staring at her, Waiting for an answer.

"It went amazing." Yang replied, smirking.

"Yaaaaang, Details." Ruby whined.

"Okay fine." Yang conceeded "You're looking at Blake Belladonna's new girlfriend." Yang couldn't help but smile as she said that sentence.

"Congrats Yang, You did it." Ruby said, Obviously happy for her sister.

"Yes, Congrats Yang." Weiss spoke up as well "But next time, Keep an eye on the time. You almost missed curfew."

"Yeah, Sorry about that. Won't happen again." Yang rubbed the back of her neck "So, What are you doing Ruby?"

"Just some studying." Ruby simply replied.

"Ah, Okay." Yang said.

Yang began to grab her own pajama's as she heard the shower in the bathroom shut off meaning Blake just got done. A few more minutes went by before Blake walked out of the bathroom. Yang walked into the bathroom to take her shower.

Blake crawled into her bed and almost instantly fell asleep.

Weiss sighed, Dropping her pencil and began massaging her temples.

"You okay Weiss?" Ruby asked, Slightly concerned.

"Yes, Ruby, I'm fine. I just got a headache." Weiss said calmly

"Oh, Hold on one second." Ruby said.

Weiss looked at Ruby confused. Ruby grabbed something from underneath her pillow before jumping down from her bed and walking over to Weiss.

Ruby handed Weiss a small bottle of painkillers.

"Thank you Ruby." Weiss said "But why do you keep these under your pillow?"

"Well, I stay up late studying a lot and I often get headaches when I do that. So I just started keeping a bottle of painkillers under my pillow." Ruby explain, Giving Weiss a small smile.

Weiss opened the bottle of painkillers and took two before handing the bottle back to Ruby.

"I didn't realize you stayed up so late studying." Weiss said, Grabbing the glass of water she had on the desk and taking the painkillers before picking her pencil back up and continuing to work "Though I do suppose you are a team leader, not to mention you got let in two years earlier than normal. It must be hard to keep up with everyone else huh?"

"Yeah, But I manage." Ruby replied, Climbing back up onto her bed and putting the painkillers back under her pillow.

"Ruby, If you ever need help with studying or homework then I'd be glad to help." Weiss offered.

"Thanks Weiss. But I think I'm okay for now. I'll keep that in mind though." Ruby politely declined for now.

Weiss didn't respond but instead just slightly nodded her head which sent a jolt of pain through her head causing her to drop her pencil yet again and clutch her head in pain.

"Damnit." Weiss swore.

Ruby got up once again and walked over to Weiss before she started to massage the white-haired girl's temples from behind.

"R-Ruby what are you-"

"Do you want me to stop?" Ruby asked.

"N-no. It actually feels really nice. Thank you." Weiss replied, Slightly blushing but not to the point where Ruby could see.

They were to busy talking that they didn't hear Yang exit the bathroom.

"What are you two doing?" Yang asked looking at Ruby, Who was still massaging Weiss' temples.

Ruby jumped atleast three feet back, Tripping over her own feet and falling onto the floor.

"Yang. Don't Do That." Ruby said firmly, Stopping herself from yelling and making Weiss' headache worse.

"Sorry, Sorry. But what were you two doing?" Yang asked again with a confused look on her face.

"W-Weiss has a headache, So I was massaging her temples while she worked. Just like you used to do to me." Ruby answered the question as she stood up.

Yang shrugged "Makes sense. Anyways, I'm going to sleep. Good night." Yang said as she jumped up onto her bed above Blake's.

"Good night Yang." Ruby replied "That's not a bad idea actually." Ruby said as she cleaned the books and papers off of her bed and set them on her dresser. "I'm going to sleep as well, I suggest you do the same Weiss. Tomorrow is Saturday anyways, You'll have plenty of time for studying and schoolwork."

"Yes, I suppose so." Weiss said, turning her desk light off and standing up before walking over to her bed and laying down "Good night Ruby."

"Good night Weiss." Ruby replied before finishing turning the lights off and climbing into her own bed.

* * *

Ruby woke up and check her scroll for the time '3:15am.' She heard quiet sobs coming from the bed below hers.

"Weiss?" Ruby whispered

Weiss froze and her sobbing stopped, She tried to form words but couldn't.

Ruby hopped down from her top bunk and looked at Weiss only to see that the girl had been crying "Weiss what's wrong?"

"M-Migraine." Weiss finally managed to form words "I-It hurts. Bad. And I can't sleep."

"O-Oh." Ruby sat on the bed in front of the Heiress "Here, Close your eyes."

Weiss did as Ruby said and closed her eyes, Not long after she did, She felt Ruby's fingers begin to massage her temples. Her fingers were cold yet soothing to the touch and it felt like heaven as Ruby massaged her temples. Weiss stopped crying and began to relax. Ruby kept massaging until Weiss found herself drifting off the sleep.

Thirty minutes went by and Ruby noticed that Weiss had fallen asleep at some point. Ruby slowly stood up, Being careful not to wake Weiss up, And climbed back up into her own bed. Ruby tried to fall back asleep, But she couldn't, Her mind was wandering now. She kept thinking about one thing, or rather person maybe? Ruby told herself that she'd ask Yang about it in the morning, For now she needed to get back to sleep, So she closed her eyes and tried to force herself to sleep, Though it didn't work very well.

What felt like hours passed and Ruby was still sleepless, She checked her scroll for the time again ' _5:27am. Whatever. I'm not getting anymore sleep so I might as well get up_ ' Ruby thought to herself

Ruby got out of bed and looked around. Blake and Weiss were still sleeping, Yang on the other hand was just now waking up. Yang always woke up early to go for a run while everything was still quiet, Today was no different.

Yang looked directly at Ruby "What are you doing up so early?" Yang asked quietly.

"Couldn't sleep. Mind if I come with you on your run? I need to talk to you." Ruby responded.

"Uh, Yeah Sure." Yang said, confused about what Ruby needed to talk about.

"Okay, Thanks." Ruby grabbed her clothes and ran into the bathroom to change.

Yang got off of her bed and grabbed her own clothes and waited for Ruby to finish changing.

As soon as Ruby was finished in the bathroom, Yang rushed in to change. Ruby grabbed Cresent Rose just in case she needed it before deciding to wait out in the hallway for Yang.

A couple minutes went by before Yang joined Ruby out in the hallway.

"Ready?" Yang asked.

"As I'll ever be I guess." Ruby sounded exhausted.

The two walked in silence for a while until they reached the outside of the school. Then Yang broke the silence.

"Sooo, What did you want to talk to me about?" Yang said hoping she wasn't in trouble.

"I guess that I need some advice." Ruby started

"About?"

"Well. How do I say this?" Ruby questioned herself and took a deep breath "What exactly does it feel like?"

"What does what feel like?" Yang was confused on what Ruby was trying to ask her.

Ruby only responded with one word "Love."

* * *

 **Hehehe cliff hanger.**


	6. Choose Me Not Him

**Welp, Here's the next chapter after the cliff hanger. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Oh." Yang responded, Slowly comprehending what Ruby had just said.

Ruby waited for a bigger reaction than what Yang had just given her.

Yang had finally fully realized what her sister had just asked her. ' _She's asking me for advice? What am I suppose to say? I'm not an expert at love, I'm still figuring some things out myself. But I can't just tell her that I'm not sure, Maybe I can just explain how Blake makes me feel?_ ' Yang was mentally freaking out, What felt like a thousand thoughts were running through her head. ' _Okay Yang, Calm down, You got this._ ' Yang took a deep breath and mentally prepared herself.

"Well, I'm no expert at love but if you think it'll help then I could tell you how I feel around Blake?" Yang looked at Ruby, Waiting for a reply.

"Anything would help. I just need to figure out what I'm experiencing." Ruby told Yang in a soft voice.

Yang took a second and thought before she began to explain how Blake made her feel "Okay then, I'm not sure how to explain it but, When I'm with Blake I get this warm and kind of fuzzy feeling in my heart." Yang blushed slightly, But it wasn't very noticeable in the dark "For me, When I first started to fall for Blake I would notice all the little things about her that normal people wouldn't."

Ruby listening to all that Yang had to say, Soaking it all in.

"So Rubes, Does that describe how you feel?" Yang asked curiously

"U-Um" Ruby began to get fidgety.

"Aw, Cute Rubes. I'm rooting for you." Yang smiled.

"Yeah, Maybe you are now but if you knew who it was would you?" Ruby mumbled, almost inaudible.

"What do you mean by that?" Yang questioned.

"It mean you probably don't like the person that I'm in love with." Ruby blushed as she said the word love.

"Ruby, As long as it isn't Cardin then I won't mind." Yang promised her sister. "Anyways, That brings up another question, Who is he?"

Ruby looked at the ground "It's not a he." Ruby quietly said.

"Oh, So it's a she. You gonna tell me who it is or do you want me to guess then?" Yang asked.

Ruby didn't respond.

"Okay, I'll just guess then. Hmm, Pyrrha is with Jaune and Nora's with Ren even if she says that they aren't together, together. So that means it could be Velvet, Coco or." Yang paused before smirking "You're in love with-"

Before Yang could finish her sentence, A hand slapped across her mouth, Preventing her from talking.

"Shhh. Don't say it out loud." Ruby fussed at Yang before lowering her hand.

"Why not? There is no one out here but us and it's cute." Yang said, Grinning brightly at Ruby.

Ruby sighed "If I let you say it will you promise not to tell anyone?"

"I promise." Yang replied shortly.

"Okay. Just say it." Ruby said slightly embarrased

"You're in love with Weiss Schnee." Yang said partially teasing Ruby and partially stating a fact.

"You're not mad?" Ruby asked

Yang smiled "Me and Weiss may not have gotten along very well at first and we may still have our differences but I can tell that Weiss is nothing like her family. Weiss proves that a family name isn't what defines someone and if you want to be with Weiss then I say go for it."

Not long after Yang finished her sentence, Ruby barreled into her, Knocking her to the ground in a hug.

"Thanks Yang." Ruby said

"You're welcome Ruby." Yang hugged her sister back "Now, uh, Could you get off of me, I got to finish my run."

"Yeah, About that, I didn't sleep very well last night and I have no energy so I don't think I can get up even if I tried." Ruby yawned.

"What am I going to do with you?" Yang sighed before picking Ruby up and heading back to the dorm.

"Sorry If I ruined your morning run." Ruby apologized.

"Nah it's fine. I'll just relax for today instead. Maybe I'll get a little more sleep myself." Yang assured Ruby. "Now let's get you back to the dorm so you can get more rest."

* * *

Blake was just waking up, She could tell it was still early, Probably sometime around 6:30am. Blake wanted to close her eyes and go back to sleep but she couldn't, She felt to cold, Despite the fact that she was bundled up in two blankets.

From the lack of snoring, Blake could tell that Yang had already gotten up for her morning run. She looked around to see that, Surprisingly, Ruby wasn't in her bed either, Which was odd considering Ruby usually doesn't wake up until at least nine on Saturday's. She noticed Weiss was still in her bed sleeping, Though Weiss looked awful, as if she had a rough night. Blake thought itt would be best not to wake her for awhile.

Blake had closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep again, However, As soon as she began to drift off back to sleep, She heard the door open. Blake opened her eyes only to see Yang walking in carrying Ruby.

"What happened?" Blake asked with a hint concerned in her voice for her team leader.

"Calm down, Nothing happened, She's just tired. Ruby didn't sleep very well last night." Yang told Blake hoping that was enough of an explaination.

"I'm okay." Ruby muttered out "Thanks Yang, I can handle it from here."

Yang gave a small nodded before she set her sister down.

Ruby took off her combat boots and put them near the door then climbed into bed and almost immediately passing out.

"Right behind ya, Ruby." Yang mumbled so quiet that only Blake was able to hear.

Yang took off her own boots and began to climb up into her own bed when she felt something grab her ankle. Yang looked down and saw Blake holding onto her ankle with both hand so that she couldn't climb up to the top bunk.

"Yang, I'm cold. Can we snuggles?"

Blake was staring up at Yang with a look on her face that could rival even Ruby's puppy dog eyes. Yang couldn't say no, It was physically impossible for Yang to say no.

Yang didn't even answer, Instead she climbed into bed with Blake and held her close. Blake cuddled up to Yang and put her head on Yang's chest.

Blake closed her eyes and gave a quiet, sleepy sounding, hum of approval "Built in pillows."

Yang chuckled and closed her own eyes "You're cute, You know that?"

Blake blushed slightly and smiled "I know."

Yang began to drift off to sleep with Blake in her arms and Blake soon followed.

* * *

Hours later, Weiss was awoken by the sound of knocking on the door. Weiss' head still hurt but the pain had decrease by a lot, She did a quick check of her scroll for the time ' _12:07_ '.

Ruby noticed the knock at the door as well. She got up to see who it was.

Ruby opened the door to see a familiar blue haired man standing right outside the dorm "Neptune?"

"Oh uh, Hey Ruby. Is Weiss here by any chance?" Neptune politely asked.

"Yeah but she's still asleep." Ruby replied

Ruby truthfully thought Weiss was still asleep, That was until Weiss spoke up and said something.

"Who's at the door Ruby?" Weiss asked sleeply, making it obvious that she had just woke up.

Ruby looked over to where Weiss was "Oh, You are awake. It's Neptune. He, Um, Wants to talk with you."

"Okay. I'll be over there in a minute." Weiss stood up from her bed and looked around to see Yang and Blake fully awake but cuddling on Blake's bed.

Weiss walked over to the door where Ruby and Neptune were waiting. Ruby walked away far enough to where she could still hear Weiss and Neptune talk but they wouldn't notice her eavesdropping on them.

"Hello Neptune. What are you doing here?" Weiss formally greeted Neptune.

"Hey Weiss. I was wondering if maybe you would like to go out with me later tonight?" Neptune asked boldly, Getting straight to the point.

As soon as Ruby heard this, She broke. Ruby ran into the bathroom with a burst of speed and rose petals falling behind her and closed the door probably louder than what she meant to and locking it before basically colapsing on the bathroom floor and breaking down.

' _Damnit. What was I thinking. I could never compete with someone like Neptune. Besides, She's an heiress, She could never love some low-life like me could she? What am I saying, Of course she couldn't._ ' So many thinks flooded Ruby's thoughts

A few minutes went by and a sudden knock on the bathroom door made Ruby jump out of her thoughts and wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Who is it?" Ruby hoped it was anyone but Weiss right now.

"Ruby, It's me, Weiss." The muffled reply through the door made Ruby's heart jump.

Even if Ruby didn't really want to talk to Weiss right now, Much less let Weiss see her like this, Ruby got up and unlocked the door anyways.

Weiss heard the click of the door being unlocked and She waited a couple seconds before walking in and closing the door behind her. Weiss saw Ruby sitting on the floor, crying.

Weiss walked over to where Ruby was sitting and sat down next to her "Ruby, Is everything okay? Did I say something to upset you?"

"No. Well yes and no?" Ruby wasn't sure what to say "I don't know. It's selfish and stupid."

"What's selfish and stupid?" Weiss asked, Concerned for her friend.

Ruby took a deep breath "It's, Nothing." Ruby put her hood up and pulled her knee's up to her chest "Just go hang out with him." Ruby hid her face in her knee's so that Weiss couldn't see her cry anymore.

"Him? You mean Nep-" Weiss stopped mid-sentence realized exactly why Ruby was crying.

Weiss chuckled making Ruby look up at her "You dolt." Weiss looked Ruby in her eyes "Let's get one thing straight. I do not like Neptune as anything more than a friend."

"But h-he is so perfect and flawless. How could you not li-"

Weiss cut Ruby off "Ruby Rose." She said in a stern manner "If you have taught me anything it's that nobody is flawless, Not even Neptune."

"Then you mind telling me what Neptune's flaw is other than that he's afraid of water." Ruby said curiously

"His flaw was that I'm in love with someone else." A light blush spread across Weiss' face

Ruby looked at her hands and began twiddling her thumbs in nerviousness "Who?"

Weiss' face turned bright red "Well, There's this, Uh, Person. They blew up their way into my life and I think that they are very cute and funny. And even though they can be a massive dolt sometimes, They make everyday worth it. Their name is Ruby Rose."

Ruby's eyes went wide and she looked back up at Weiss. Ruby froze, She didn't know what to say. There was about a million thoughts running throught Ruby's head right now, She had expected anything but this.

"Ruby? Did I say something wrong?" Weiss was confused at Ruby's lack of reaction.

Ruby was still speechless so instead she spoke with actions. Ruby, With a burst of her semblance, Tackled Weiss into a hug causing them both to fall over.

"R-Ruby." Weiss stammered out as she was being tackled

Ruby didn't reply, She just held on tight to Weiss and didn't let go, Scared that it would be a dream and she could wake up at any second.

After a few seconds, Ruby gathered her thoughts enough to form a sentence "W-Weiss, Promise me that I'm not dreaming?"

"Ruby, This isn't a dream, But if it were then I wouldn't ever want to wake up." Weiss promised Ruby.

"Does that mean we're" Ruby paused and tooked a deep breath "Dating?"

"Only if you want to." Weiss smiled at Ruby.

"Okay then." Ruby took a second to calm her nerves "Weiss, Will you be my girlfriend?"

Weiss' blush deeped when Ruby said the word girlfriend "Ruby, I would love to."

Ruby gave a slight hum and burried face into the crook of Weiss' neck.

The two were to wrapped up in the moment to realize that Yang had opened the bathroom door and was watching them for about the past three minutes, Atleast that was until she said something.

"That's nice and all, But do you two mind getting out so I can use the bathroom?" Yang said startling Ruby and Weiss, Causing Ruby to jump back away from Weiss and hit her back on the wall.

"How long were you- Never mind, Sorry Yang. We'll get out now" Weiss stood up and grabbed Ruby by the hand before dragging her out of the bathroom.

Yang closed the door behind them. Weiss let go of Ruby's hand, Letting her stand up.

"So what now?" Ruby asked.

"I. I'm not sure. I mean, I have some shopping to do if you want to come with, But other than that I don't have any other plans today." Weiss said as she grabbed some clothes "Besides, It would give Yang and Blake some time to-"

"To do what?" Blake butted in.

"I don't know, Hangout and have some alone time I guess, I mean, Even if you don't really do anything it's still nice to just relax without being bothered by anyone." Weiss responded.

"Yes, I suppose so." Blake said before returning to the book she was reading.

Yang walked out of the bathroom right as Blake finished her sentence.

"I'm going to get changed, Ruby you can wait out in the hallway if you want, I won't take to long." Weiss told Ruby.

"Okay." Ruby cheerfully said before rushing out the door using her semblance and leaving rose petals all over the floor.

Weiss sighed "What am I going to do with her."

* * *

 **There you go, Another chapter complete. Also, Yes, I do know this is a BMBLB fanfic, However I thought it may be fun to add a whiterose chapter every now and then, That being said I plan to try and keep it mainly BMBLB. One more thing, Thank You to everyone who has been supporting the story so far, Feel free to send feedback for anything that may need improvement and anything you may want me to add, Just try not to be to specific, Gotta leave some stuff for my imagination.**


	7. Trust

**Here's the next chapter, It's a bit of a short one but I plan to make the next one longer.**

* * *

Yang walked out of the bathroom right when Ruby burst into roses, Rushing out the door and into the hall. She noticed Weiss was waiting for her to move out of the way so she could get changed.

Yang walked over to Blake to get out of Weiss' way and Weiss took the opportunity to enter the bathroom and change before anything else crazy happened.

"Where's Ruby going?" Yang asked Blake before sitting down on the bed next to her.

Blake put her book down "Ruby's waiting out in the hall for Weiss, They are going shopping. I'd assume it has something to do with the fact that Weiss couldn't finish all the shopping yesterday because Ruby apparently needed cookies."

"Oh. Makes sense." Yang stretched.

Weiss walked out of the bathroom fully changed into her normal attire "Well then, I'll see you two later." She said before while grabbing her scroll and wallet then walking out the door.

"So, What do you want to do while they're gone?" Yang looked at Blake.

"Read." Blake replied, Not even looking up from her book.

"Oh come on. Is that it?" Yang complained.

"Well there is this one other thing we could do." Blake closed her book and sat it aside for now.

"What is it?" Yang looked at Blake, Waiting for an answer.

Blake grabbed Yang and pulled her into a soft kiss that ended almost as soon as it began, Leaving Yang slightly confused, Yet wanting more.

"W-What was that for?" Yang asked in a flustered tone.

"To make you flustered." Blake smirked.

"B-But W-Why?" Yang stuttered out.

"Because You're cute when you're flustered. Also it's kind of funny when you stutter over your words." Blake had a taunting look on her face.

"I-It's not funny." Yang blushed, crossing her arms and turning away. "But seriously, What did you want to do?"

"Nothing in specific really. Just spend time with you." Blake wrapped her arms around the back of her girlfriend's neck in a hug.

Yang turned her head to look at Blake and smirked "Well, In that case." Yang turned her whole body causing Blake to let go of her.

Yang quickly tackled and pinned Blake down to the bed.

"Y-Yang what are you doing?" Blake's face turned bright pink and her voice was shakey

"Isn't that obvious?" Yang said seductively.

"B-But-"

Yang kissed Blake to silence her then whispered in her ear "You know what normally happens now don't you?"

Blake nodded.

"Well..." Yang moved away from Blake's ear and looked her in the eyes "I'm not normal, Sooo."

Yang began to tickle Blake "Maybe we can do _that_ some other time but for now let's just have fun."

"Y-Yang, S-St-op, T-That T-Tickles." Blake barely managed to say through all her laughter.

"That's the point. But I'll stop if you want me to." Yang stopped tickling Blake.

Blake calmed down and caught her breath "I don't like you."

Yang smirked again "You're right, You don't like me, You love me." Yang kissed Blake's jawline.

Blake sighed and rolled her eyes "True."

Yang snuggled up next to Blake and silence filled the room for a moment, That was until Yang broke it.

"Hey?"

"What?"

Yang didn't answer, Instead she just looked at Blake and waited until Blake looked at her.

The Two made eye contact and Blake could tell that Yang was being serious in everything that was about to happen. Yang reached her hand up to where the little black bow was sitting on top of Blake's head and she carefully untied it and sat it aside.

"You're ears are beautiful you know?" Yang smiled and stared at the two velvety ears that sat on top of Blake's head.

"Y-Yeah." Blake's face turned light pink as she turned her head away from Yang so she couldn't see "Y-You can touch them if you want." Blake said quietly as if she was shy.

"But I thought that they're an intimate part of you and that only the people you trust the most can touch them?" Yang remembered a faunus history book she had read once.

Blake turned back to face Yang "Yang, I trust you more than I have ever trusted anyone, And I know this may sound weird since you're not a faunus and I'm not sure how much you understand about faunus, But, I've marked you."

"You've marked me?" Yang knew what it meant but was caught off guard by the sudden statement from Blake.

"Yes, it means that-"

"I know what it means, It's what faunus do to claim their mate, They release a certain scent to mark their mates so that other faunus will stay away and also to make it easier to track their mate. Am I right?" Yang finished.

Blake nodded, She was surprised at how much Yang knew about the faunus that she was at a loss for words.

"I kinda figured you had marked me but I didn't want to ask because I thought it would be rude." Yang said softly.

"Yes, Well, Like I said, If you want to touch them you can." Blake said looking away again.

Yang didn't respond and they just layed there in silence for a minute, Then Blake felt one of Yang's fingers touch her left ear making it twitch, Yang pulled her hand back slightly when Blake's ear twitched, But then Yang stroked Blake's left ear with her hand.

Blake flinched a little at first, She had never had anyone touch her ears before, Much less pet them. After a while she relaxed though, Probably to much. A soft pur rose from Blake's throat.

"Thank you." Yang wisphered.

"For what?" Blake was confused as to what Yang was thanking her for, As far as she knew, Blake didn't do anything.

"For trusting me." Yang planted a soft kiss on Blake's left ear causing Blake to let out a loud pur, Yang of course giggled at Blake's pur.

Blake tensed up a little "I-It's not funny."

"Maybe not. But it is cute." Yang smirked.

"Oh Yeah, Well-" Blake started.

"Well what?" Yang cut Blake off.

"You- Your- Your voice is-"

"Go on." Yang said, Still smirking.

"Your voice is sexy." Blake blurted out, Not thinking before she spoke.

As soon as Blake realized what she had said her face turned a bright shade of red and she slap a hand over her mouth.

"So it is huh?" Yang spoke in a seductive voice just to bother Blake more.

"S-Stop that." Blake stuttered.

"Stop what." Yang said keeping the seductive voice. She knew exactly what Blake was talk about but she couldn't help it, It was just so adorable to see Blake all flustered.

"I-I-" Blake searched for a reason as to why she said what she did, But soon gave up "Whatever, Just... Shut up and Hold me."

"Okay. You're the boss." Yang pulled Blake close and gave her a kiss on the back of her neck.

Blake gave a tired sounding hum of approval "Catnap." She said quietly.

"Did you just make a-"

"Shhh. Catnap." Blake said, Silencing Yang.

"Okay, Okay." Yang closed her eyes as Blake was already drifting back off to sleep, Being held tight in Yang's warm embrace.

* * *

 **Hope you all liked it, It was a bit late again, I've had a long day so I'm just gonna past out now. Bye.**


	8. Fallen

**Quick Heads up, This is a smaller chapter that leads into a bigger story arc. Enjoy.**

* * *

Weiss and Ruby were walking through Vale toward the grocery store when they heard a store alarm go off before explosions and screaming as Vale flooded with panic.

Ruby immediately struck into huntress mode "Come on Weiss we have to help, Now." Ruby didn't give Weiss any time to respond before she burst into rose petals, Leaving a trail of them heading straight for the explosions.

As Ruby approached where the explosions were coming from, She saw a person amidst all the smoke. Ruby drew her weapon and slowly walked toward the figure. The figure turned to face her and Ruby froze, It's not that she was scared but something in her told her that she shouldn't go closer.

Ruby made eye contact with the person standing in front of her as the smoke began to clear up a bit and she knew exactly who it was. Cinder Fall.

Ruby lost focus, This isn't right Cinder should be dead, Ruby killed Cinder herself over two months ago and the woman's death was even confirm once the body was found "H-How are you-"

Ruby didn't get to finish her sentence as she felt a harsh shock of pain in her side, She only got a glimse of who it was before she heard a gun shot which caused her to fly 20 feet backwards.

It all happened so fast that Ruby could barely keep up, As Ruby was flying backwards from the kick and then the gun shot, She saw Mercury Black, Then Weiss. Weiss snuck up on Mercury and stabbed him straight through the heart before pulling Myrtenaster out of him and screaming out for Ruby. That's when Ruby hit the ground head first sending the force straight through her neck and down her back. All Ruby heard was a snap then everything blacked out.

Weiss saw Ruby hit the ground and go limp and the fight had ended just as quickly as it started, Weiss raced to Ruby's side as she heard the sirens of the Vale police force and ambulances. Weiss screamed for help hoping one of the ambulances would hear her, Luckily one did and they were quick to aid Ruby, Getting her to the hospital as fast as they could, Though Weiss wasn't allowed to ride with her to the hospital.

' _I'm so stupid, I should've been faster. Then maybe this wouldn't have happened. No, Weiss, Stop thinking like that, You have to stay calm. Okay, I need to get into contact with Yang on my way to the hospital._ ' Weiss thought as she tried to keep her cool.

Weiss pulled out her scroll and called Yang, It rang five times, Then straight to voice mail.

' _Come on Yang. Pick up._ ' She thought as she called Yang again with the same result. She began using her glyphs to get to the hospital faster.

Weiss had made it all the way to the hospital with still no response from Yang, She had even tried contacting Blake to no avail. She decided that getting in contact with Yang would have to wait as she walked into the hospital.

Weiss walked over to the front desk "Hello?" She said to get the receptionist's attention "I'm looking for someone named Ruby Rose, By any chance do you know where she might be?"

The receptionist tapped a few keys on her keyboard before looking at Weiss "She is in the ICU on the second floor. Might I ask your relation with Ms. Rose?"

"She's my teammate, and most importantly my girlfriend. Do you know anything about what condition she's in?" By the way Weiss sounded she was on the verge of a break down.

"I'm only the receptionist, They don't tell me anything about the patient's conditions or status's. However I can allow you to go up to the ICU waiting room on the second floor if you would like?" The receptionist was polite as she could see that Weiss was about to cry.

"Thank you." Weiss said.

"You should just be able to go up the elevator and go straight until you see the waiting room. I'll send word that your on your way up." The receptionist pick up the scroll on her desk and started dialing a number as Weiss walked toward the elevator.

Weiss made it into the elevator and pressed the button for the second floor, As soon as she made it to the second floor she was greeted by a doctor.

"Hello." The doctor said kindly and simply "You're here about Ms. Rose?"

"Yes. She's my teammate and girlfriend and I am very worried about her. I-I'm Scared." Weiss' voice quivered, Normally Weiss would never admit to being scared but seeing as this wasn't a normal circumstance.

"Well, I'm here to tell you what exactly is going on with Ms. Rose, That is if you want to know? However I must warn you, Ms. Rose is in critical condition." The Doctor warned her.

"Of course I want to know!" Weiss' voice cracked slightly.

"Okay Then, You may want to sit down." The doctor said as they arrived at the waiting area in the ICU.

Weiss sat down and looked at the doctor, Waiting for him to start talking.

"Ms. Rose is currently in surgery, Her spine was shattered right in between her shoulder blades, Fortunately the bullet that was found in Ms. Rose's side only went just past her skin meaning her aura protected her from instant death, The bullet's path was heading straight for a vital organ. Ms. Rose also has a concusion, The chances of her being in a coma are high." The doctor finished talking as tears began to roll down Weiss' face.

"I-I'd like to see her as soon as possible." Weiss didn't care if anyone saw her crying at this point, She just let the tears flow.

"Yes, Of course. We will inform you when you can see her. I'd assume you have contacted Ms. Rose's family?" The Doctor asked.

"I've attempted to but her sister won't pick up her scroll and I don't have any of the rest of her family's numbers." Weiss took a shaky deep breath.

"Okay then, I must get back to work now. You are free to stay as long as you want or need." The doctor began to walk away as Weiss gave a slight nod.

Weiss pulled her scroll out again and attempted to call Yang again. As the phone rang Weiss began to think about how good to day had been going up until this point, How things had even been looking up. ' _I shouldn't have let my guard down so easily. Why do I have to be so stupid sometimes?_ '

A sudden voice on the other end of the scroll pulled Weiss out of her thoughts.

"Hello?" The voice belonging to none other than Yang Xiao Long.

"Y-Yang" Weiss knew that Yang would be able to tell she was crying.

"W-Weiss? What's Going On?"

* * *

 _ **Cliff Hanger :)**_


	9. Blame

**I apologize that I haven't really posted in a while, But life kinda showed up and kick me in the ass. So I've been doing/dealing with a lot of shit. I've also done a lot of thinking and I'm not going to post every Tuesday any more, The story will continue, But it doesn't really have a planned date any more, It's just gonna happen when it happens. But here you go, Another chapter.**

* * *

Yang was woken by her scroll going off. She groaned as she turned toward the dresser where her scroll was laying. Yang picked up her scroll and noticed it was Weiss calling. _'What could Weiss want right now?'_ She thought to herself before sitting up and answering her scroll.

"Hello?" Yang very obviously sounded like she had just woken up.

"Y-Yang" Weiss cried.

Yang could hear sobbing from the other end of the scroll. Something was definitely wrong. "W-Weiss? What's Going On?" She asked as she noticed Blake sit up next to her and stretch out.

The small bit of confidence and calmness that Weiss had built up immediately shattered as soon as Yang asked that question. Weiss panicked and broke down and began to sob as she talked, unable to keep her composure "It's my fault. I wasn't fast enough and she's hurt and I can't take it back. It's not fair, I couldn't stop it because I wasn't good enough. I was too slow and-"

Yang stood up out of Blake's bed and cut Weiss' panicked mumbling off "Woah Woah Woah. Weiss, Take a deep breath and calm down." Yang paused for a second and listened to Weiss as she attemped to calm herself down.

"Now, What is going on?" Yang asked again except in a more soothing tone this time around.

Weiss took a few more deep breaths before attempting to answer once again "Y-Yang" Weiss' voice crack, Threatening to break down again. Weiss took one more deep breath "It's Ruby. She's in the ICU."

Yang froze and dropped her scroll, Forgetting how to breath. Blake fortunately overheard the conversation, She knew what was going on and leapt out of bed and helped Yang sit back down on the bed before grabbing Yang's scroll off the floor and talking to Weiss.

"Weiss, It's Blake. We'll be at the hospital as soon as possible." Blake didn't wait for a response before hanging up and setting the scroll back down on the dresser.

Blake knelt down in front of where Yang was sitting on the bed. "Listen Yang, I know it's scary and you're freaking out right now, But Ruby needs us right now and freaking out isn't going to help her or you."

"R-Ruby, ICU." Yang muttered out.

It was obvious to Blake that Yang was currently shutting down and not processing things right, So Blake tried a different approach.

Blake grabbed Yang by her shirt and pulled her into a kiss, Not a long and drawn out one but nevertheless passionate. However, Yang didn't respond, She was still frozen and non-responsive.

Blake had one more idea, Brute force and yelling. It seemed kind of rude but with Yang it was necessary.

Blake shook Yang by her shirt "HEY, SNAP OUT OF IT. IF YOU CAN'T DO IT FOR ME THEN DO IT FOR RUBY. SHE NEEDS YOU AND YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING FOR HER LIKE THIS." Blake rarely shouted, But Yang needed her and Ruby needed Yang.

Something in Yang sparked and she grabbed Blake by the wrist before standing up and grabbing her own scroll then throwing Blake over her shoulder. "We need to go. Now." Yang proceeded to carry Blake out of the dorm and toward the airship.

 _'Well, That worked. A little to well.'_ Blake thought as she was being carried to the airship by Yang, Whom had no intent on stopping to put her down.

"You know, You don't have to carry me, Right?" Blake said in attempt to get Yang to put her down.

"What? You don't like being carried around by your strong sexy girlfriend?" Yang shot back.

Normally this would make Blake blush and get flustered, However, This wasn't the case this time. Something about the way Yang sounded was sad, It was like she was forcing herself to make the joke. Blake noticed this and had to do something about it.

"Yang. Put me down." Blake said in a serious yet gentle tone. Yang could tell Blake wasn't fucking around right now, So she stopped and put the raven haired woman down.

Blake looked the blonde firecracker in the eyes "Yang, I know you're scared. But being strong for Ruby doesn't mean that you have to make fake jokes or pretend you're okay because this is obviously effecting you. Being strong means that you need to be there for Ruby, So it's okay to cry. Just, Don't shutdown like you did back in the dorm."

Yang stared at Blake for a few seconds not saying a word before she stepped forward closer to Blake and hugged the faunus, Burying her face into the crook of Blake's neck and whispering to words _'Thank you.'_

Blake hugged Yang back and a few seconds went by before Blake began to feel something wet on her shoulder followed by a quiet sniffle coming from Yang. The tough, cheerful, pun loving, bumbling blonde was here crying in her arms. Blake had never seen Yang cry like this, It was something new for her. The faunus had no idea how to react, So she just held Yang tight, Rubbing her back in comfort.

A couple minutes went by before Yang let go of Blake and whispered _'We need to go.'_

Yang walked with her head down so Blake held her hand to lead her to the airship.

After they reached the airship and sat down, Yang laid her head down on Blake's shoulder.

"Blake?" Yang said more as a question than anything else.

"Yes, Yang?" Blake replied.

Yang buried her face into the crook of Blake's neck "Thank you."

Blake rested her own head on top of Yang's "You're Welcome."

* * *

Weiss waited. She waited for any type of news from Ruby and or the press. She waited for Yang and Blake to arrive. Hell At this point she even waited for Herself to have another panic attack.

 _'Damn It. Why couldn't I have been faster. If I would have gotten there a second sooner then none of this would have happened but I wasn't and I couldn't be there in time. It's my fault. Ruby doesn't deserve me.'_ Weiss was so caught up in her thoughts that she almost didn't hear her name being called.

Weiss looked up from where she was staring at the floor to see that Yang was calling her from across the waiting room. Yang and Blake had arrived just before she was about to break down into tears for at least the tenth time. Fortunately, They had showed up just in time to prevent that.

Unfortunately, Their arrive reminded Weiss that she had no idea how she was going to explain all this.

 _'Shit, How do I explain that I fucked up and Ruby paid the price for it big time.'_ Weiss thought to herself before, yet again, being snapped out of her thoughts by Yang.

"Weiss?" Yang said "What Happened?"

Yang's voice and her facial expression were hard to read, Not to mention Weiss wasn't exactly good at reading neutral emotions, She had gotten better at reading emotions but still couldn't tell how Yang felt right now, So Weiss didn't have to slightest clue as to how Yang was reacting to all this.

All of a sudden the floor became very interesting to Weiss. She couldn't look Yang in the eyes. Weiss mumbled something that neither Yang nor Blake could understand.

Yang looked at Blake confused and Blake just shrugged "You're gonna have to speak up Weiss."

"I said it was my fault." Weiss yelled, Not looking up.

The room fell silent before Weiss spoke up again.

"I wasn't fast enough." She spoke quieter this time but with deep sadness in her voice.

"What do you mean by that?" Blake spoke up this time.

"M-Mercury. He shot Ruby and sent her flying. I-I wasn't fast enough to stop him." Weiss stuttered out.

"How bad is my baby sister hurt?" Yang's voice was full of fear and sadness for her sister.

"The bullet barely made it past her skin. Unfortunately it soaked up all her aura and when she hit the ground it shattered her spine right in between her shoulder blades. She's in surgery right now." Weiss continued to look at the floor, Refusing to look Yang in the eyes.

"What happened to Mercury? Did He get arrested?" Blake butted in.

"I killed him. But I was to late. The damage had been done and Ruby paid the price. All because I wasn't fast enough. God what I'd do to switch places with her." Weiss pulled her knee's up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, Burying her face in her knee's.

Yang stood there for a while, Speechless, Thinking of what to say, While the only sound that could be heard was the sounds of sobbing coming from Weiss

Yang eventually spoke up "Weiss it's not you're fault."

This caused Weiss to look up at the blonde brute and attempt to try and put up some kind of arguement "But-"

"No buts. I refuse to blame you for something that was way out of your control." Yang wasn't going to take any of Weiss' bullshit "First of all, There is no way you could have matched Rubys' speed. Even with your Glyphs, She's still ten times faster than you at her slowest when she uses her semblance. Secondly, You couldn't have known that Mercury would show up, Nor that Ruby would've dashed ahead of you so fast. So, I Don't fault you for any of this."

Yang noticed that Weiss' eyes were red from crying. She watched as Weiss' gathered herself and her thoughts.

Weiss opened her mouth as if to speak a few times but just ended up closing it. She couldn't express how thankful she was that Yang and Blake didn't blame her through words. But she thought of something, Weiss' body moved before her brain could even think about argueing.

Yang blinked and the second she did, The full impact of Weiss hit her. The blonde was unsure of what just happened until she realize that Weiss was hugging her. No, Not just hugging her she was crying and hugging her, Like a child that's scared of a thunderstorm hugs their mother. Weiss Schnee was afraid.

"Yang I'm _terrified_. I-I shouldn't have let my guard down b-because every time I do something bad happens. I-I j-just thought, For once in my life, I could be happy rather than terrified." Weiss was struggling to talk through her sobs "H-Happy with Ruby." Weiss' voice crack as she muttered the last part under her breath.

"Shhhh, It's going to be okay. Ruby is tough, She isn't the kind of person to let herself get knock down by something like this. As for you, You deserve to be happy. I can't fix what happened in the past but I do know that as soon as Ruby is out of this place she's going to make your life worth while, And I guarantee that she'll do everything within her power to make you the happiest woman alive." Yang said, comforting Weiss as best as she could.

Yang had just promised Weiss a lot of happiness, But Weiss knew that even while Yang was acting optimistic, Yang was hurting inside just as much as she was. And it wasn't okay. Weiss had seen was keeping these type of feelings balled up inside can do to someone, Hell she had experienced it herself, Before she had joined team RWBY, Before she had met the girl who changed her life. Ruby Rose.

"Stop." Weiss said weakly.

"Excuse me?" Yang replied confused.

"I said stop. Stop hiding how you feel about this just because you think that you need to be strong for Ruby. Stop hiding behind a fake smile just because you think it'll make you feel better. I know pain like this and I've lived with it my whole life up until I met Ruby, And I know you, Yang, If it were me instead of her then you could easily comfort her no problem, But when it comes to Ruby, That's when you break. So please, For her sake, Stop running from your emotions, Even if you don't like them." Weiss finished.

Yang had always been the one on the team to keep her emotions in check for the most part, But what Weiss said broke her. She knew it was true. Thoughts submerged her, She need time. Time to think. Time away from everyone.

"Yang?" Blake snapped Yang out of her thoughts.

The first thing Yang noticed is the Blake was crying. Then she noticed the she, Herself, was crying. She wiped the tears from her eyes before noticing that she was sitting down, She didn't remember sitting down but she shot up out of her chair anyways.

Blake stepped forward, Hugging the blonde "Yang you, you scared me. You weren't responding to anything for ten minutes. So we sat you down and-"

Yang kissed Blake, In the middle of the waiting room, Like it was just them and there was no-one around, Not even Weiss.

Yang broke the kiss "I love you, Blake." She said softly before pushing Blake away "And I'm sorry. But I need time to think." Yang walked to the elevator without looking back because she didn't want to let Blake see her cry again.

Blake just watched, In shock, As the blonde walked away toward the elevator, As she pressed the button and the elevator door opened, She watched the love of her life enter the elevator and the door close behind her.

"What the _hell_ was that?" Blake heard Weiss complain.

Blake whipped around to look at Weiss "What do you-"

"Don't play dumb, Belladonna." Weiss snapped "You just watched your girlfriend, The love of your life, Walk away _crying_. And you did nothing to stop her."

"But she said-"

"No. I don't care what she said she _needs_. What she really _needs_ right now is you. I can tell by the way she kissed you. She needs you Blake, So go." Weiss sounded intimidating yet caring all at the same time.

"But what about you?" Blake finally got to finish her sentence this time.

"I'll be fine. Yang really got through to me. But now she needs someone to be there for her. Now _Go_ Belladonna." Weiss commanded.

"Right. Thanks Schnee." Blake said before hugging Weiss and then rushing for the elevator.

As Blake exited the hospital she thought about where Yang could've gone. If Yang had kissed her before running off maybe she would've known Blake would follow her.

 _'The Park Bench.'_ Blake thought before rushing off toward the park.

The park wasn't far from the hospital so Yang could've easily gotten there before Blake caught up.

Blake sped past people, That was until she ran into a man, Causing her to fall ass first onto the ground. She rubbed the side of her head and looked up to see the man holding his hand out to help her up.

"Hey, I know you." A scruffy sounding voice came from the man "Blake right?"

Blake took the man's hand and stood up "Yeah, how did you-" Blake finally got a good look at the man "Holy shit. Qrow? What are you doing here? Did you hear about Ruby?"

Qrow had a confused yet concerned look on his face "What about my niece?"

"She's-" Blake stopped herself and thought about what she was going to say to Ruby's _Uncle_ "She's in the ICU. In Surgery." Blake said slowly and quietly, Trying to carefully break the news the drunken hunter.

Qrow just sighed "I knew this would happen someday. Well, I'll be heading over to the hospital then. Weiss and Yang there?"

"Weiss is in the ICU waiting room, But Yang ran off, So I'm going to find her. I'm sure Weiss can explain more when you get there though." Blake replied, Silently telling Weiss sorry for pushing off all the explaining onto Weiss in her head.

"Okay, Well I guess I'll see you around then, Blake." Qrow said with almost no emotion.

Blake just gave a nod and the two went their separate ways. Blake slowed her pace so she didn't run into anyone else.

She had entered the park and started heading toward the bench where she and Yang had kissed just the night before.

As she approached the bench she saw her golden haired lover sitting, With her face in her hands, Crying.

Blake had reached the bench and she took a seat next to the blonde brawler.

Yang didn't look up, She knew exactly who it was. She felt Blake's hand begin to rub her back, She flinched and tensed up at first, But soon relaxed.

After a few minutes Yang moved to lay her head on Blake's lap, Looking at her girlfriend.

The two locked eyes.

"You came after me." Yang was almost whispering

"Weiss talk some sense into me. I would have just stood there staring at the damn elevator if it weren't for her." Blake talked quitely but louder than Yang had.

"Holy shit you're sexy when you curse." Yang's eyes went wide and her face crimson red as she realized what she had said "I-I, shit that was-" Yang sighed in defeat.

"I'm always sexy, Thank you." Blake said with a hint of sass as she smirked "But seriously, Are you okay?"

Yang's face dropped slightly, Breaking eye contact with Blake. "I will be. I thought about it and I know Ruby will make it through this." Yang smiled a little bit and locked eyes with her lover once again "But right now, I need you."

It was Blake's turn to blush "God, how cliche." She mumbled "Yang?"

"Hmm?"

"I never got to say it earlier, But, I love you too." Blake smiled.

Yang leaned up slightly as Blake leaned down to meet her in the middle. The two locked lips and their tongues danced as the minutes past.

Yang broke the kiss, Out of breath "God you're good at that."

Blake blushed and cleared her throat "Yeah, Um we should probably get going though. We can continue this some other time."

"Oh, Yeah. Want to go get some coffee? We could bring some back to Weiss, I'm sure she'll need it." Yang responded as she stood up.

Blake stood up next to her and took Yang's hand in her own "That sounds like a good idea. Oh, Yeah, I almost forgot but, I ran into your Uncle on the way here, He should be at the hospital by now. Does he drink coffee?"

"You ran into Uncle Qrow?" Yang asked as Blake nodded in confirmation "He usually just drinks whatever he has in his flask but seeing as he doesn't can't drink that in the hospital, We should bring him something."

"Okay, Well, Let's go then." Blake responded.

Yang nodded and the two began to walk toward their favorite coffee shop.


	10. And now we wait

For a while all Ruby could see was black, She wasn't entirely sure where she was or how she got there, But she didn't want to be here. The darkness made here unsure of everything. She tried to remember something. She remembered hearing and seeing the explosion. She remembered running toward it, Hoping to be able to help someone, Anyone. She remembered how she reached the site of the explosion only to see her, Cinder Fall. She remembered the panic when she spotted Cinder and the pain of Mercury kicking her in her side and then the gun shot from his leg that still rang loud in her ears and how it sent her flying before she saw Weiss impale him straight through the heart. Then she hit the ground. But there was something else she noticed, Right before she hit the ground she noticed Cinder, Or rather lack of Cinder, Like she wasn't even there in the first place. Ruby didn't have much time to think about it though before hitting the ground and blacking out. But she'd think more about that later, Right now she needed to find out where the hell she was and how she got here.

Suddenly a there was a bright flash of light, Like someone using a lighter in the dead of night, Causing Ruby to flinch and close her eyes to shield them from the sudden brightness. Once Ruby had opened her eyes again everything was white, rather than the black it was only moments before. She blinked a few times, allowing her eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness. She looked around to see if there was any other change, And that's when Ruby saw her. A woman in a white hooded cape. Ruby said the only think she could think of in that moment.

"Mom?"

* * *

Yang held Blake's hand tightly as they walked toward the coffee shop that was only a couple blocks away from the park. Though there was silence between to two lovers, They both knew what the other was thinking. Yang knew Blake was worried about her and Blake knew just by how tightly Yang was holding her hand that Yang was scared of losing her too. The silence was uneasy and unsettling, Blake had to break it because she knew Yang wouldn't. Blake swung herself in front of Yang and to face her. They both stopped walking as Blake grabbed Yang's other hand.

"Yang, I know you feel like you lost Ruby But you haven't, You said it yourself, She's strong and she'll pull through this." Blake spoke in a soft voice, Letting Yang know she was there for her.

"I know but I-I'm just tired of losing people and I-I keep telling myself she's going to be fine but then again I keep fearing the past, How my mom left and then Summer died and Dad shutdown. But then-" Yang choked up on her tears and looked at the ground, Unable to continue the sentence.

"Yang, It's okay, You don't have to-"

"NO." Yang barked out, Causing Blake to flinch "I-I mean- It's not okay. I'm not okay because you left, And now I'm scared you'll leave again and I can't deal with that again. You left and you didn't come back for days Blake. I thought I lost you. Then you came back with Sun and it hurt, You had known me for months and then He showed up and it had only been a week since you met him and even though you were back I still thought I had lost you to him. Hell, I'm still scared of losing you, But now I'm scared of losing Ruby to death itself, Even though I know she's still alive." Yang pulled Blake into a tight hug and buried her face into Blake's shoulder to cry.

"Yang. I promise on my life that I won't leave like that again. And I know Ruby will pull through this. Things may never be normal again after this but that's just life, It may change for better or for worse but I'll be right here with you to help pull you through this." Blake had basically just promised her life to Yang, And this promise wasn't one she ever planned on ever breaking.

Yang didn't say anything. She just stood there, Crying into Blake's shoulder, As her girlfriend rubbed her back in a circular motion trying to comfort her.

It took Yang a good ten minutes before she was able to collect herself. She looked up at her girlfriend and smiled, Which earned her a confused look from the raven haired girl, As the blonde had just been crying her heart and soul out on her shoulder not ten seconds ago.

"Yang, What are you thi-"

Blake was cut off Yang's lips on her own. It was a short kiss but never the less passionate.

Blake pulled away from the kiss first, With a blush darker than Ruby's cape "Y-Yang, w-we're in public."

Yang didn't care where she was, As long as she was with Blake she didn't care who was watching and if they said anything about it then she'd punch them into the next generation. "S-So? It's not like there are very many people around right now anyways." Yang stammered with a slight hint of anger in her voice "Come on let's just" Yang sighed "Go get the coffee."

Yang grabbed Blake's hand more harshly than she initially intended to, and began walking toward the coffee shop, However, Blake had a different idea "Yang, please, wait." She said before yanking Yang back in her direction and into a full blown kiss this time around. Yang took a few seconds to realize what was going on, But when she did, She sunk into the kiss, It was as if she had forgot that she was in the middle of Vale, With everyone watching, Or rather the few who were passing by. Yang's hand's began to wander, tracing the outside of Blake's midsection, Down her, What Yang would describe as perfect, Curves, Before resting on her hips. Blake gave a slight moan as Yang traced down her sides, Causing Yang's cheek's to turn red and radiate enough heat to the point where Blake could feel it.

This kiss was more than just a simple apology, It was much more complex than that and Yang knew it, However she couldn't quite understand what Blake meant by it.

Blake pulled away, ending the kiss and leaving Yang wanting more as she drifted back to reality. "I'm sorry Yang, I didn't mean for it to sound like I didn't want to kiss you, I just- I'm not used to this. I mean, It's just, I've always been kind of shy about public display of affection, So it not that I didn't like it, It's just not something I'm used to." Blake did a quick look around to make sure nobody was watching them.

"I get it, I should be saying sorry though. I should've known that you wouldn't like doing that kind of stuff in a public setting." Yang apologized "That being said, There was more, Wasn't there? To the kiss? Mind explaining?" She questioned.

Blake smirked before whispering one word in possibly the sexiest way Yang had ever heard "Later."

Yang blushed hard as Blake began leading her toward the coffee shop.

* * *

Weiss sat in the waiting room, Scrolling through the recent news on her scroll, It wasn't very helpful though as all the information on the explosion was mainly just the stuff she saw for herself. However, There was a small bit of information she found useful, Emerald was there. Weiss wasn't sure where, But she had been at the scene of the crime somewhere.

"Hey kid."

Weiss finally looked up as she had heard someone was talking to her. She was met with the sight of a man with red eyes and slick black hair.

"Qrow? What are you doing here?" She said with a questioning voice.

"Well, I ran into Blake who was looking for Yang and she briefly explained the situation. So you mind explaining in full what happened, All that Blake told me was that she was in the ICU so I came down here as fast as I could." Qrow took a seat next to Weiss and waited for her to explain.

"As you probably know already, There was an explosion in Vale earlier." Weiss paused as Qrow gave a small nod indicating both that he had heard of it and for Weiss to continue "Ruby heard and saw it, So she rushed toward it hoping to help someone, Instead she was caught off guard by Mercury, Who kicked and shot her in one foul movement, Shattering her aura and sending her flying before she landed on her head and crushing her spine."

"What about Mercury? You must have been there to see something, Otherwise you wouldn't know what you just told me. You better have put him in his place." Qrow said with a hint of anger in his voice.

Weiss' eyes grew cold and serious "I impaled that fucker in the heart. But I was to late, God if I had only been there one damn second earlier."

"Well, It seems the Heiress does know some curse words, I'm actually impressed." Qrow smirked.

"Yes, Well you can thank Yang for that." Weiss implied in a slightly snarky tone before focusing her full attention back to Qrow, Who looked to be deep in thought. "What's wrong, Was it something I said?"

"No, No I was just doing some thinking." Qrow responded.

"And what might you be thinking about?" Weiss asked.

"Who asked who out." Qrow spoke in a teasing tone as he smirked.

"W-What does you mean by that?" Weiss stuttered while her voice cracked.

"So many questions." Qrow grumbled "It means, I was wonder who asked the other person out first, Was it you or Ruby?"

"Well technically it was kind of both of us but- Wait a second how do you even know we are together anyways?" Weiss wondered.

"It's so obvious by the way you are freaking out. Besides the last time I was in Vale to visit Ruby and Yang, Ruby was acting like a typical love struck teenage and You where practically clinging to her side. I may be drunk, But I'm not blind nor am I dumb." Qrow told Weiss the truth as he saw no point in lying.

Weiss just stared at him speechless for a while before shaking her head as if to snap herself back to reality "Okay then. So when do you think Yang and Blake will be back?"

"Dunno kid but in the mean time I'd better call Oz and let him know what's going on, I was suppose to have a meeting with him thirty minutes ago." Qrow replied as he pulled out his scroll.

Weiss pulled out her own scroll to check the time. It was just past five, about four hours after the incident, Yet still no news on Ruby's current state. As far as Weiss knew she was still in surgery.

"Ms. Schnee?" Weiss heard her name being called so she looked up from where she was staring at her scroll.

Weiss looked around to see Qrow on the other side of the waiting room, Still on the phone, But it wasn't his voice that had called her. Weiss looked around the room again to see a Doctor standing at the door that would lead back into the ICU. The doctor said her name again and Weiss almost jumped out of the chair she was in and rushed toward the Doctor.

"That's me." Weiss said to him "Is Ruby okay?"

"The surgery is done but She's still out cold. It could be days, weeks, even months before she wakes up, However, that being said She is in a coma and can still hear you She just can't respond. Ms. Rose is guaranteed to wake up." The Doctor explained. "You may see her now. She's in room 109."

"Okay, Thank you." Weiss said as the Doctor held the door open for her "Oh, I suppose I should let you know," Weiss pointed to Qrow "That man over there is Ruby's Uncle."

"Okay, I'll talk with him and send him in when he's off the phone." The Doctor replied, And with that Weiss headed to the room where Ruby was.

* * *

Yang and Blake arrived at the coffee shop just at five o'clock.

"So what should we get everyone?" Blake asked.

"I say we just get them all black coffee and grab some sugar packets as well as some of those little cups of creamer." Yang voiced.

"Sounds like a plan to me. I'll get the sugar and creamer if you get the coffee?" Blake reasoned.

Yang gave a slight hum and a nod in affirmation then headed toward the counter to order the coffees.

"Four black coffees please." Yang said to the man behind the counter

The man was tall, Middle-aged, and yet decently fit, Though it looked as he had been working at the small coffee shop for awhile, As his name tag was worn out.

"Coming right up." He replied in short, Not seeming to be very talkative.

It didn't take long for the coffee to be ready as it was a simply order, So Yang was only waiting for about five minutes.

Once Yang got the coffee she walked over to Blake, Who had already gotten the sugar and creamer.

"We should get back to the hospital now. Ruby might be out of surgery." Yang doubted, but tried to be hopeful.

"Yeah." Blake couldn't think of much to say, There wasn't really anything she could say that wouldn't make Yang even more depressed.

Yang and Blake began to walk back to the hospital, It wasn't too far.

When they made it back to the hospital, They headed up to the waiting room where they were met with the scene of Qrow talking to one of the doctors, And Weiss was nowhere to be seen.

Yang walked over to Qrow with Blake right behind her. "Where's Weiss?" Yang asked the drunken scythe wielder.

"Oh hey, What took you guys so long?" Qrow responded in a scruffy yet curious voice.

"We decided to stop and grab some coffee for everyone." Blake replied before Yang could say anything.

"Okay, Well, Ruby just got out of surgery not to long ago so Weiss is in her hospital room. The doctor said that Ruby will recover fully, They just aren't sure when. Also, I contacted Ozpin and let him know what's going on." Qrow quickly informed the two of what they missed. "Did you get Black coffee?"

"Yeah, We figured that you like yours black and Weiss is pretty picky about what she likes in hers, So we just got four black coffees and grabbed some sugar packets as well as some of those little cups of creamer." Yang told Qrow as she handed him a cup.

"Okay well I suppose we should head on back to check on Weiss and Ruby." Blake started "Knowing Weiss she's probably already blaming herself again."

And with that the three headed toward Ruby's hospital room.


	11. Awake

**I Really have no other reason for not getting this out earlier other than I'm lazy. But here it is. :p**

* * *

Yang, Blake, and Qrow quickly and easily found their way to Ruby's hospital room, As they walked in they were greeted by the sight of Weiss holding Ruby's hand as Ruby slept. Weiss looked on the verge of tears as she stared at her unconscious girlfriend, and Yang noticed this, However before she could do anything, Blake took a seat next to Weiss and began to rub her back.

"How you holding up Weiss?" Blake asked in a soothing voice.

"I-I don't know, I stare at her laying here and it all just seems s-so unrealistic, But then I remember that I'm sitting here holding her hand and I get this feeling of-" Weiss pauses, racking her brain for the correct words to describe how she feels. "this feeling of realization, And I just want to cry. I have this feeling of guilt that I can't help as well, I know its not my fault she's in here, and I know she wouldn't blame me if she was awake right now, But I know there's nothing I can do and I just get this feeling of fear, guilt, and helplessness it makes me want to-" Weiss stopped talking and let go of Ruby's hand, Clenching her stomach.

"Weiss? Are you okay?" Blake was genuinely worried for her friend.

Weiss didn't say a word, Instead she covered her mouth and shook her head no before rushing out of the hospital room. Weiss looked for the closest bathroom and rushed in, not even checking to see if anyone was in there or not. She kicked open one of the empty stall doors and immediately fell to her knee's and threw up, fortunately she made it to the toilet in time.

Weiss heard someone enter the bathroom after her, It was probably Blake or Yang but Weiss was too sick to care at the moment. She felt someone walk up behind her and pull her hair back out of her face as she threw up, At the same time the person who she assumed was Blake began to rub her back in a circular motion, At this point she knew it was Blake just by the way she rubbed her back, As Yang's callused hands were more rough feeling to the touch.

After about a dozen attempts to talk through her sobbing and vomiting Weiss managed to choke out a few words "I-I want all this to stop. R-Ruby. Please. W-Wake up. I need you. I-I need you to make this pain go away." Weiss had finally emptied her stomach and was just crying on the bathroom floor at this point.

"Do you think you're ready to head back to the room yet?" Blake asked, Still concerned for her friend's health.

The heiress slowly stood up and careful brushes the wrinkles out of her skirt. "We probably should, Before Yang brings in a search party or something, Besides I'm feeling a bit better now, other than the fact that I now have a headache." She said as she rubbed her eyes gently in attempt to hide the fact that she was crying.

The two walked out of the bathroom with Blake in the lead, But as soon as they did Blake ran head first into Yang.

"Finally, I found you two." Yang began "Something's up with Ruby."

* * *

"Mom?" Ruby gasped.

The woman in the white cape and hood turned to Ruby and took her hood off, Revealing exactly whom Ruby thought it to be.

"A-Am I dead?" Ruby stammered, She couldn't be dead, She still had so much left behind, She still had Yang, And Blake, And her Dad and Uncle. She still had Weiss, She couldn't just leave Weiss, They had just figured things out.

"Ruby, Calm down, You're not dead. However you were close, I'm not sure how exactly you got here back you need to go back. Just remember that I love you and I'm always with you." Summer had been slowly getting closer to Ruby as she spoke. As soon as she got to her daughter, She pulled her into a hug and whispered her final good-byes.

"Wait. Mom. I need to know why you left, How you died. Please, I need to be at peace." Ruby whimpered, Hoping to finally get some answers.

Summer was taken aback by the questions, but she figured that Ruby would ask, She had to tell her, It would only be fair after all the grief she suffered. Summer stepped away from Ruby and looked her in the eyes "I was called with a mission that I couldn't say no to. There was hundreds of Goliaths heading for Vale, Enough to destroy everything. Someone had to do something or so many people would have died. Nobody knew where all the Goliaths came from or where they were going but they need to be stopped, So a team was called in to get rid of them, I took the call and went. Even though Tai tried to stop me, I took it anyways. I told him I'd be back even though I knew that we both had a bad feeling about the mission, I told him to take care of you and Yang no matter what and I told him I loved- love him. I remember hugging you and Yang both as tightly as I could and telling you both how much I love you both before leaving. At the time, Nothing was really known about the Goliath, So we weren't as prepared as we should've been." Summer looked down in sorrow "The whole team was lost except me, So I used my last resort. My silver eyes. And it worked, I ended up killing everything, But I destroyed myself in the process. Not even my body was left."

Ruby stared at her mother speechlessly. It was almost unbelievable how much power her mother had. "You, Self-Destructed?"

Summer looked up at her daughter once again "In a way, Yes."

Ruby's form began to slowly fade.

"It looks like your time here is up, You are needed back in the world I once called home and you still call home, We'll meet again someday. Tell Yang, Qrow, and Tai I said hello. And remember, I'm always watching over you."

The last thing Ruby saw before everything faded around her was her mother's warm smile as she waved at her.

* * *

"What's wrong with Ruby? It she okay? Please tell me she's not dead." Weiss began to hyperventilate thinking about everything bad that could've happened to Ruby while she was gone.

"Weiss, I need you to calm down, The doctor doesn't think its bad, He just- hasn't seen anything like it before." Yang was determining how to explain this.

"Well what is it then?" Weiss stared intensely at Yang, Awaiting an answer.

Yang searched her brain for a second, remembering how the doctor explained it "You see, The doctor said he's never seen anything like it, He said that Ruby is healing way faster than expected, He mentioned that it's possible because of her semblance being speed. So instead of taking days or weeks even, It could take hours or minutes."

That's all Weiss needed to hear before bolting off back to Ruby's bed side.

Weiss burst back into Ruby's hospital room to see a half awake Qrow and and still sleeping Ruby. Yang and Blake came in right behind her. Once Weiss realized that Ruby wasn't awake yet, She went right back to Ruby's side and took her hand once again.

Blake stared at Weiss for a while, Though Weiss didn't seem to notice. Weiss was to busy staring at her sleeping lover to pay Blake any mind. However, Blake noticed something, The ice cold heiress was shivering. She couldn't just take the blankets that Ruby had on her, That wouldn't help anything, So she had to think. Blake looked around for a blanket or rather anything that could resemble a blanket, She spotted something laid across the back of the chair Weiss was currently sitting in. It was Ruby's cape, Blake didn't see any other option so she walked up behind Weiss and took the cape off the chair before covering Weiss' shoulders with it.

Blake heard a stuttered whisper "T-Thank you." Weiss didn't even look away from Ruby, But she gave a sad smile.

Blake opened her mouth to respond, But was immediately interrupted before she could get a word out.

"Blake?" Blake looked up to see Yang staring right back at her with those gorgeous lilac purple eyes that she could so easily get lost in. But of course, Now was not the time for that.

Blake shook her head, Snapping herself out of her daze "Hmm?" She hummed in response to Yang.

"May I have a word with you, Just outside the hospital room? I wanted to talk to you about something important right quick." Yang asked with a cautious tone in her voice, It was subtle, But it was definitely there.

"Of course." Blake replied to Yang without a pause.

Yang turned around and headed back outside of the room with Blake following closely behind her.

"What was it you wanted to talk about?" Blake questioned Yang.

"Do you think Weiss will be okay? I didn't want to ask her because I didn't want her to get upset and throw up again." Yang wore a worried concerned look on her face.

"I think she'll be fine now that Ruby is healing faster. She'll just have a hard time being impatient." Blake explained "However, That's not the only thing on your mind is it?"

"I-I Uh. It's nothing." Yang smiled and rubbed the back of her neck in attempt to convince her girlfriend that nothing was wrong.

Blake wasn't buying into Yang's story "Is it something else about Weiss?"

At the mention of Weiss' name, Yang's eyes flared red for a second, No not even a second, More like half a second "N-No." Yang stammered as she crossed her arms.

"Oh My Oum, Yang are you jealous?" Blake let out a small giggle.

"T-That's not-" Yang couldn't form a sentence as Blake tried to contain her laughter "B-Blakey. It's not funny." Yang whined.

"It is a little." Blake said, Finally able to control her laughter "But you shouldn't be jealous over this, I'm only worried about Weiss just as you are." Blake gently slung her arms over Yang's shoulders "Besides, No one could even come close to replacing you." Blake pulled Yang in for a short but never-the-less passionate kiss, Though sadly for Yang it was over just as soon as it began, Leaving her wanting more.

An idea popped into Yang's head, She smirked at Blake before quickly looked around to see that nobody was nearby, She quickly placed her hands on Blake's hips and pulled her back in for a longer yet still gentle and loving kiss. It still wasn't as long as Yang wished it was though.

Blake's ears twitched as she heard approaching foot steps, She quickly push Yang away and composed herself as best as she could "Someone's coming." She warned Yang, Who had a confused yet sad look on her face.

It took Yang a second to process what Blake had said so she wasn't as quick to compose herself which earned them both an odd look from the bypassing doctor.

"W-We should, You know." Yang cleared her throat and point at Ruby's hospital door, Her face bright red with embarrassment.

"R-Right." Blake's face not quite matching the color of Yang's but still obviously red.

Though it wasn't as intimate as the kiss they'd just shared, Yang took Blake's hand and they walked back into the hospital room.

Just as they did, They heard someone mumble a single word.

"M-Mom?"

The word came from none other than Ruby herself, However she wasn't quite awake yet, Though it seemed she coming to. How Ruby managed to recover in a mere hour after her surgery beat Yang.

' _Guess my baby sis is just that awesome._ ' Yang thought to herself.

"MOM." Ruby screamed as her eyes shot open, Making everyone, Including Qrow, Jump.

"R-Ruby?" Weiss' voice trembled.

Tears rolled down Weiss' face as she stared at her now awake girlfriend.

Ruby seemed to calm down as she realized where she was and what was, She squeezed Weiss' hand and smiled at her, Letting her know that she was alright. "Weiss, it's okay. I'm here now."

Qrow walked over to Yang and Blake before speaking to them "Let's give the lovebirds a second and go find a doctor." Qrow smirked.

"Yeah, Okay." Yang agreed, Figuring that she'd have plenty of time to talk to Ruby later.

Blake just gave a small nod and Yang and Blake followed Qrow hand in hand back out the door.

* * *

Weiss let go of Ruby's hand and began to wipe away her own tears "I-I'm sorry if I'm being too emotional, It just- I was scared you wouldn't wake up."

"Weiss, It's okay to cry. Besides, I wouldn't have 'Kicked the bucket' that easily, As my dad always says." Ruby slowly reached up to Weiss' face and wiped away a forming tear with her thumb "You know, You're beautiful even when you cry." Ruby smiled at Weiss.

Weiss' cheeks turned a light shade of pink which made Ruby give off a small giggle. Ruby attempted to sit up a bit better, Only to be met with a sharp pain in between her shoulder blades "Ow." Ruby yelped.

"Ruby!" Weiss exclaimed "Are you okay, you didn't hurt yourself worse did you?"

"N-No, I think I'm fine, But could you help me sit up better?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah." Weiss nodded and helped Ruby sit up "Hey, Uh, Can I ask you something?"

"Anything, What is it?" Ruby told Weiss, Assuring her that she could talk to her about anything.

"Well, You screamed for your mom when you woke up, I was wondering if you were dreaming about her?" Weiss tried not to cross any lines or hurt Ruby emotional, But curiosity got the better of her.

"Well, It wasn't a dream. I was more like I was there with her." Ruby was unsure of how to explain what happened "I wasn't dead, More like on the verge of it? Anyways I'm not sure how I saw mom but I did. She told me how she died and that she loves me and is watching over me." Ruby finished with a small smile on her face.

"You know, If you're willing to, I'd like to hear more about your mother." Weiss' hand found Ruby's and held tight, Her thumb brushing over Ruby's knuckles for support "But of course only if you want to."

Ruby's smile widened a bit more and she gave a nod "She wasn't just a wonderful mom, She was a wonderful, fun and nice person in general. Back when me and Yang were kids, before she left to go on that mission, Every Friday we'd all make cookies and then eat the whole batch by ourselves. Every once in a while dad would get onto mom about how unhealthy it is to eat that many cookies and how it wasn't good for Yang and I either, But mom never listened, Besides, Other than on Friday's mom was usually healthy, Always maintaining a good diet and taking us on walks to the park almost daily. This one time, I fell out of a tree and I broke my arm, so mom picked me up and carried me eight miles all the way to the nearest hospital and afterwards she took me and Yang to get ice cream because she said I was brave and patient at the hospital. I remember it like it was yesterday, I got cookies and cream flavored." Ruby's smiled at the memories of her mother but at the same time she wiped the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"Ruby, Your mother sounds like an amazing person." Looking at how sad the memories of Ruby's mother made Ruby filled Weiss' own heart with sorrow.

Ruby pulled Weiss' hand up to her lips and kissed her knuckles before speaking "She would've loved you Weiss." Ruby wore a sure yet still slightly sad smile on her face "I know she would've."

Right as Ruby finished speaking they both heard a knock at the hospital room door, Ruby and Weiss both looked up to see a doctor though the window next to the door.

"Come in." Ruby spoke loud enough for the doctor to hear.

The doctor walked in, Closed the door behind him, and walked over to Ruby "How are you feeling Ms. Rose, On a scale from one to ten, one being awful and ten being never better."

"I can honestly say I'm a solid eight doc." Ruby smiled at him and gave him a dorky thumbs up which made Weiss roll her eyes.

"That's great. I've never seen someone recover as well and as fast as you Ms. Rose, I must say, It's incredible." The doctor spoke as he wrote something down on the clipboard he had in his hands "We did some testing not long before you woke, With your uncle's permission of course, and it seems like your speedy recovery has something to do with your semblance being speed."

"Well that's cool. I didn't know it could do that." Ruby decided not to think about it to hard "Anyways, About how long do you think it'll be before I can leave?"

"Well with the way your recovering you should be able to leave in a couple hours. However, That being said, For recovery purposes and so you won't hurt yourself again, I have to give you a note for your headmaster saying you won't be able to participate in any physical training for a week." The doctor explained.

"Aw man. Well at least I can get out of here today." Ruby said.

"I'll be back in an hour or so to check on you and your vitals Ms. Rose." The doctor said before turning toward the door.

Ruby always looked at the bright side of things rather than the dark, That's one of the many reasons Weiss loves her so much, Ruby just always knows what to say and how to say it, Weiss on the other hand couldn't help but look at the bad side, Sometimes she just never understood how Ruby could always look at the good side of things.

Yang, Blake, and Qrow walked in just as the doctor was leaving.

"Heya Kiddo, How you holding up?" Ruby heard a particularly familiar scruffy sound voice, Causing her to look away from Weiss and over to her Uncle Qrow who just stared back at her smirking.

"UNCLE QROW." Ruby shrieked causing everyone in the room, Except for Qrow, To cover their ears.

"I'll take that as you're doing much better." Qrow stated as Ruby's smile seemed to continuously grow with no means of stopping.

Ruby did, However, Hear what her Uncle said, But rather than responding with words she rapidly shook her head. She was feeling way better then when she first woke up.

"Oh Ruby, I'm so glad you're awake. I was worried sick about you." Yang rushed over to where Ruby was laying, About to give her a bone crushing hug before thinking better of it and settling for a light hug instead. "Though I must admit, I wasn't worried quite as sick as Weiss."

This earned Yang a glare from Weiss and earned Weiss a questioning look from Ruby.

"Weiss?" Ruby's curiosity got the better of her as she stared at Weiss, Waiting for an answer.

"I-It's nothing Ruby. I just got a bit sick." Weiss didn't want to talk about it and she was going to seriously scold Yang for this later "I'm fine now." Her stomach growled, Telling her otherwise, But Weiss gave a weak smile.

"Okay, As long as you're okay now." Ruby wasn't buying Weiss' story but she decided not to say anything more on the subject for now. She'd talk to Weiss about it some other time but for now she thought it'd be best to tell her Uncle and Sister about what happened with her mother since they weren't in the room when she explained it to Weiss.

"Uncle Qrow, Yang." Ruby said, Getting their attention "There's something I need to tell you both."

* * *

 **Welp, That was that. See you all next chapter. :p**


	12. Together

**I haven't uploaded in almost 2 month and I'd just like to say, Other than the holidays, I genuinely have no real reason for it other than I'm lazy. So here, I wrote a 4000+ words chapter just for you people. I apologize for my lack of work on this story, I will try to update it more but I can't make any promises.**

* * *

As the day passed, Ruby explained once again about how she'd saw her mother, Blake seemed interested but didn't really question it. Qrow only responded with 'I need to think' before heading out to get a drink or at least that's what everybody silently agreed that that's what he was doing, Yang however started bombarding Ruby with so many questions that Ruby didn't know the answers to to the point were Blake had to drag Yang out of the room while mumbling something about Ruby just waking up and needing some time to recover. Ruby was later discharged from the hospital and life slowly began to go back to normal, Ruby of course wasn't allowed to participate in any training matches for the week on doctors orders and Professor Ozpin completely and entirely understood, He even allowed her the following Monday off for recovery time, Even though she didn't need it and she knew she didn't. That being said, Weiss forced her to take the Monday off just in case anyways. Yang knew Ruby would be fine to go to her classes but figured there would be no harm in her missing a day so she let the ice queen talk Ruby into taking the day off.

Ruby sat on her bed doing a bit of studying and every now and then Weiss would show up to check on her between classes. Ruby didn't mind but she was beginning to worry about Weiss around time for lunch. Weiss walked back into the dorm for at least the fourth time since they'd had woken up.

"Hey Ruby, I thought I'd bring you some food and maybe we could eat together?" Weiss walked over to where Ruby was studying at the desk and sat the food down before pulling herself a chair over "How are you feeling?" and there it was, The question that the alabaster haired girl had asked her about a billion times since she woke up in the hospital.

"Weiss." Ruby said firmly as she stands from her spot at the desk, Crossing the room and sitting on the heiress' bed. She looked back at Weiss to making sure she had her full attention before continuing "Come sit with me?" The question came out more as a question than a statement.

Weiss knit her eyebrows in slight confusion and contemplation, After a few long seconds later the heiress hesitantly stood and crossed the room just as her girlfriend did only moments ago. She sat next to the normally energetic girl. As soon as she sat, Ruby turned to her and took her hand. Ruby took a deep breath and looked Weiss in the eyes "Ruby?" Weiss' voice came out almost in a whine, Quite and gentle but also scared.

"Weiss. I need to know how you are feeling." Weiss' mind went blank before everything that happened over the weekend flashed before her eyes as if all the pain, hurt, and sorrow, was happening all over again. She was pulled back to reality by a thumb wiping away what seemed to be a tear that had formed in her eye before arms strongly and gently wrapped around her. About a minute of Ruby holding Weiss passed before Ruby spoke up once again "You wanna talk about it?"

Weiss sniffed a bit as she thought, Then she carefully nodded into the crook of her girlfriends neck. She slowly untangled herself from the younger girls arms, Wiping the last few of her tears away as she did so, And looked the usually rambunctious girl in the eyes then let a few very important words roll of the end of her tongue and pass through her lips "I was terrified." as soon as she spoke those words tears rolled down her face again and Ruby once again claimed her hand. Weiss continued to speak through the tears "I was terrified you wouldn't wake up and that I would never get to talk to you again and I don't know how to deal with these feelings, I mean yeah I've had minor crushes like Neptune but I've never experienced anything this-" She stutters searching for the right words to fit "this intense and real before and I didn't know how to handle the thought of losing something like this right after I found it." Weiss' tear had dried up by this point and her cheeks had a light dusting of pink that covered them, Ruby however had a deepening crimson painting her face at Weiss' last comment.

Ruby leaned toward Weiss and lightly pecked her on the lips and pulled her in for another hug, the whispered in Weiss' ear "Weiss I know all these feelings are new to you, and they are to me as well, Heck I've never even had a crush before you." She said with a slight chuckle in her voice "But I promise we'll figure these feelings out together."

"Thank you Ruby." Weiss smiled and fell over on the bed, Pulling Ruby with her and the both laid there for a moment, holding each other and cuddling, Until Weiss broke the silence "Ruby?"

"Hmm?" Ruby gave a slight hum in reply.

"Is it to early for 'I love yous'?"

Ruby's entire face lit up like a fire, Blazing as she thought of how to answer that. Ruby unwrapped herself from Weiss' arm and pressed their foreheads together, Looking Weiss in the eyes "That's a good question. I don't think so. As long as you mean it."

"Okay then." Weiss takes a deep breath and smiles "I love you Ruby Rose."

"Weiss Schnee," Weiss bit her own lip as she impatiently waited for Ruby to finish her words "I am so glad that it was you I locked eyes with that day in the forest, Because if I hadn't met you and gotten to know you, My life would have never felt the same. I love you too, Princess." As soon as those words left Ruby's mouth, Weiss' lips were on hers, Locked in a passionate kiss.

It wasn't until they heard the door open that they broke apart, Their skin slightly flushed as the both looked up to see a wide pair of lilac eyes staring at them, They both hastily moved away from each other, with Weiss almost falling off the bed, Yang's lilac eyes narrowed as a smirk formed on her face "Jesus Christ, Get a room you two."

Ruby was quick to get on her feet and defend her and Weiss' actions "Yang, It wasn't like that, I swear." her face scarlet red and she whines, trying to convince her sister nothing was happening.

"Yep, sure little sis, Wait til dad hears that not only are you a lesbian but that you almost fucked a Schnee." Yang falls to the ground laughing as Ruby gets extremely serious.

"Don't you ever joke about me only loving her because of her last name Yang." That got Yang's attention fast "I couldn't give two shits about whether she grew up in a mansion or if she grew up on a farm, She is still just Weiss to me, My gorgeous, Amazing, Talent girlfriend. I love her for her, I don't care if her last name is Schnee or not, I'd still love her the exact same amount if she wasn't a Schnee." Yang gave a quick glance over to Weiss who's face was beet red and looked like if Ruby said another word it would burst. "Beside Yang, Last time I checked you are a lesbian too." Ruby finished with a smirk of her own.

"Okay fine, I'm sorry." Yang spoke sincerely then turned to Weiss, Who still had red plastered all over her face "I'm sorry about what I said, I suppose I can take my jokes to far sometimes. I hope you can forgive me?"

"Of course." Weiss quickly regained her composure and responded with a smile "Just don't do it again."

"OH, YEAH I ALMOST FORGOT." Yang suddenly yells "You missed the last class of the day Weiss, I covered for you and told the teacher you weren't feeling well."

"You mean I told the teacher she wasn't feeling well." Another voice popped into the conversation. Everyone looked at the doorway to see Blake standing there staring at Yang "You and I both know you are a terrible liar Yang." The cat faunus said with a amusing smirk that always made Yang's heart flutter.

"Oh hey Blake." Yang quickly scrambled to her feet, Once she was standing she walked over to Blake and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Oh hey yourself." Blake blushed lightly, Keeping her smirk and adding a quick eye roll "We'd better start getting ready if you want to leave soon." And with that Blake grabbed a change of clothes and headed into the bathroom.

"Where are you two going?" Ruby suddenly barged in on their conversation.

"There's this carnival thing going on tonight and I'm taking Blake. You and Weiss can tag along if you want?" Yang explained.

Ruby looked over at Weiss who shook her head no "Maybe some other time Ruby, I have homework and you and I both need to study some. Don't want you to get behind now do we?"

"Alright." Ruby sighed out "But we have to go next time."

"Okay." Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Promise?" Ruby continued.

"I promise." Weiss huffed.

Ruby suddenly smirked as an idea popped into her head, Making Weiss give her a confused look, She slowly crawled toward Weiss on the bed, Getting just close enough so the Weiss couldn't escape and spoke in a quite yet questioning voice "Seal it with a kiss?"

For the hundredth time that day, And probably not the last, Weiss' face turned bright red "Rrr- Nnn-" Struggling with her words, She looked over at Yang who had that stupid grin of hers on her face again and then back at Ruby, She didn't want to say no but on the other hand Yang was right there.

Yang spoke up "Alright Ruby that's enough, Give the poor girl some space. She may be able to keep up with you better than most but she still needs a breather from time to time. You can slobber all over each other when Blake and I are gone, Just don't go too far, You only just started dating after all."

Ruby crawled back off of Weiss and looked over at Yang who was now picking out a fresh pair of clothes "Says the girl who lost her virginity at fourteen."

"That is exactly why you should listen to me." Yang began "The reason that relationship didn't work out is because we we're young and reckless and did stupid stuff like that."

Blake finally finish in the bathroom "Yang, You still are young and reckless. You're just less stupid."

Ruby let out a small giggle.

"True, But now I have you to keep me in check." Yang said as she walked over to the bathroom and closed the door behind her, Leaving Blake unsure how to respond to that.

Blake walked over to sit on her bed, Waiting on Yang to get out of the bathroom so they could leave and Ruby and Weiss pulled out their school books to begin studying on Weiss' bed.

It didn't take Yang long to change out of her school uniform and into her normal clothes, She walked out of the bathroom ready to go with Blake standing from where she was waiting on her bed.

"Well I guess we'll you both later." Blake said as she took Yang's hand, Looking at Ruby and Weiss, who were quietly studying.

"Behave you two." Yang waved and smiled.

"You too Yang." Weiss replied.

"Make sure she stays out of trouble Blake." Ruby says, only half joking.

"Will do." Blake gave small chuckle and a wave as well and they were out the door.

Weiss looked at the door, Making sure it closed completely, listening for familiar click it gives when it closes. She heard the click, Confirming that the door had indeed closed. She grabbed Ruby's shirt and pulled her in, smashing their lips together for a firm, yet quick kiss.

"There. Sealed." Weiss smiled the smile that drove Ruby crazy and continued working as if nothing happened, Leaving Ruby flustered and her cheeks as bright as a strawberry.

* * *

Yang and Blake arrived at the gate for the carnival and paid for entree and tickets with no problems other than Yang complaining about the long line.

"So, What do you want to do first." Yang ask Blake.

"Well, I'm not quite sure what there is to do exactly. I've never really been to something like this before." Blake replied before suggesting something else "Why don't you just show me what you like to do at these things?"

"Okay, That works for me." Yang led Blake through multiple crowds of people until she found a huge tent with a massive sign outside of it that read in all caps 'ARM WRESTLING CONTEST'

"Really Yang?" Blake was not amused.

Yang looked at Blake "Trust me. The prize for these types of things is usually a really decent amount of money. See." She pointed to the fine print on the sign '500$ prize.'

"Fine. But you're taking me out for dinner if you win." Blake agreed with her own terms.

"Deal." Yang kissed Blake's cheek as they approached the entrance to the tent, A man stood there taking tickets "Is it too late to sign up?"

The man eyed Yang "No, But you must sign this saying that if you get hurt it is on your own accord and the carnival nor the other competitor are not to blame." The man handed her a paper and a pen.

"Great. One competitor and one bystander please." Yang signed the paper as Blake handle the tickets.

"Right this way. It's about to start." The man said as he checked his watch and closed off the entrance to the tent.

They were led off to the waiting stands where Blake would watch and Yang would, Well, wait for her turn to arm wrestle.

Blake looked at the competitors "Are you sure you can handle this Yang? Some of these people look like they've been doing this they're whole life."

"Don't worry about it. I used to do this all the time back at the carnivals in Patch. I'm the champion there." Yang reassured Blake with a smile and a thumbs up.

"Okay. I wish you the best of luck then." Blake pulled Yang in for a quick kiss before her first match.

Yang was paired with a man about her size, Maybe a little taller, For her first match. The man definitely looked stronger than her. Blake took a shaky deep breath as she watched intently. As soon as the whistle blew it was over. Blake stood there looked almost as shocked as the man Yang had just demolished. The match was called and Yang was declared the winner.

Yang skipped back over to Blake "See. Told you I wouldn't lose." Her smile as bright as the sun itself.

"Yeah. But don't get too cocky. That was only the first match after all." Blake replied as the sat down on a bench on the sidelines.

"I know. But I won't lose." Yang declared with pride.

"Oh, And why's that?" Blake asked.

"Because, I have you here to cheer for me." Yang smiled at her, Causing her cheeks to turn a light pink "Besides, I have a date on the line if I lose."

The announcer called Yang's name again and Yang stood and walked back to the middle of the tent where the matches were held. The man she was against this time was at least twice her size.

"Better back down now shorty. I wouldn't want to break a little girl." The man said in a deep voice.

Off to the side Yang heard Blake screaming at her "YOU GOT THIS YANG." Yang smirked

That was all the fuel she needed.

"You wish." She replied to the man.

The whistle sounded and Yang immediately slammed the man's arm down on to the table, A loud crack rang throughout the tent as the table snapped like a twig also possible breaking the man's arm. But hey, the paper says he can't blame her. The match was called and Yang declared the winner once again. After that match, Most of the other competitors dropped out because of fear. But one stayed. She was immediately paired up with the last person there. The person was wearing a cloak similar to Ruby's except black, He or she had a hood covering their face so Neither Blake nor Yang could see their face. The person walked past Blake and Blake took a quick whiff to see if I was someone she knew. He or she's scent was familiar almost like Yang's. But there was no way Ruby was here, And Qrow had left, or so he said.

Yang and he mysterious competitor sat across from each other at a new table that had been brought in. The whistle sound once again. Blake was surprised that Yang didn't immediately slam this competitors hand to the table, She actually seemed to struggle for a bit. After about a minute of both struggling to win the match, Yang once again overpowered her opponent, Slamming their hand down to the table and cracking yet another table, However this time her opponents arm didn't break. Blake saw the glow of an aura being activated, Meaning whoever this person is has a good possibility of being a hunter or huntress.

The match was called and Yang had one the contest as well as the prize money, She was given 500$ in cash. They exited the tent and began to walk away when they both heard a deep voice.

"Yang Xiao Long." They turned to see the person in the hood whom is now confirmed to be a man but still didn't show his face "You are such a cheater."

Yang gave a confused look "Um... First of all I don't know what you're talking about and Second, Do I know you."

"Don't play dumb with me Yang. You know exactly who I am and what I'm talking about." The man revealed himself. He had shorter blond hair the kinda went everywhere like Yang's, As well as blue eyes and stubble for a beard.

Yang let go of Blake's hand and ran at the man, Hugging him with full force.

"Um Yang?" Blake was so confused "Who is this man, and why is he calling you a cheater?"

Yang looked back at Blake. "Oh, I suppose I should introduce you. Blake, This is my dad, Taiyang." Yang turned to her father and cleared her throat "Dad, This is my girlfriend, Blake Belladonna."

"It's nice to meet you Taiyang. Though this is kind of an odd place to meet." Blake stuck her hand out wait for it to be shook but instead she and Yang both were both pulled in for a hug that lasted a few seconds before ending.

"I must agree it is an odd place to meet my daughters girlfriend, But I suppose it would have had to happen somewhere sometime. You can just call me Tai by the way. I hope you're taking care of Yang for me, She's always been quite the handful." Tai said with the same cheerful smile that Blake always saw on Yang.

"Dad!" Yang exclaimed "You just met her, You don't have to embarrass me already."

"I suppose. Oh yeah." He turned to back the Blake "You asked why I was calling Yang a cheater. Well every time she would slam her opponents arm down onto the table her semblance would absorb it like if she were to have taken a hit. Which means every match she would come back with more and more force. She always would win the carnivals back at home with that trick."

"That's... Actually kind of smart." Blake gave Yang credit for her tricks.

"Thank you. I came up with it myself. See dad, Someone appreciates my cleverness." Yang smiled with pride.

"Yes, Yes I know." He ruffled Yang's hair as Yang tried and failed to bat has hand away "Anyways, Is Ruby here with you? I heard what happened and I wanted to check up on her, I figured I'd find you here."

"Actually she didn't come." Yang explained "She's back at beacon studying with her partner, Weiss."

"Weiss?" Tai thought that name sounded familiar "Like Weiss Schnee?"

"Yes. Weiss Schnee. And before you get all defensive she's a really nice person once you get to know her. She has flaws and she's still learning but we all are. Right Blake?" Yang looked at Blake as Blake nodded in confirmation.

"She really isn't like her father at all. She has actually told us multiple times that she wants nothing to do with that company if she can't fix it. I'd trust her with my life." Blake finished.

Taiyang nodded "Okay then. I trust you both. Got any other bombs to drop on me before I head to beacon?"

"Well there is that one." Yang says, Eyeing Blake, whom shook her head no, then looked back to her father "But you can find that one out later. And I'll let Ruby drop the rest on you later."

"Alright, Can't let you have all the fun. I expect more stories though later Yang." Tai hugged both the girls as they said their good-byes and headed off in two different directions.

"So what now?" Blake asked.

"Wanna just play some games?" Yang suggested.

"Why not." Blake replied

The hours passed as the two wasted the day away, Yang winning Blake a giant stuffed cat in one of those 'test your strength' games. They eventually left the carnival just as the sun was setting to go get some dinner at a nearby Italian restaurant.

"This is nice." Blake said as they were being led to their seats.

Yang hummed in agreement. They sat down and quickly ordered their drinks. Yang closed her eyes as she felt a tear building in her eye, The tear ran down her cheek and off the tip of her chin, Blake's eyes following all the way down before her gaze landed on Yang's lips that were curled up in a smile.

"Are you okay Yang?" Blake said as a few more tears rolled down Yang's cheeks.

"Perfect. All of this is just so perfect. From the lighting, To the restaurant, To the decorations on the table, To this moment." She lifting up their hands, Fingers intertwined "To us, To you." Yang opened her eyes to meet Blake's gaze. Her face pink with a light blush "I'm not sure what I did to deserve you, But I'm glad I did it."

Blake felt a tear form in her own eye as Yang finish her sentence. The rest of their dinner was spent in comfortable silence, As if they could understand each other by gazing into each others eyes. Yang paid and they left the restaurant.

As they were making their way back to the airship it began to rain "Great, Just the way to ruin the evening." Yang huffed.

Blake stepped out in front of Yang "It's okay Yang."

"No it really isn't." Yang replied getting frustrated.

"Yes it is. You know why?" Blake smiled.

Yang sighed as the rain picked up a bit "Why?"

"Because we are here together." Blake pulled Yang in to steal a kiss, Yang shivered slightly under the sudden contact of Blake hands against her cheeks. Her body began to heat up like a fire was lit inside her. Blake broke the kiss "Now, We should probably get back before one of us catches a cold."

"R-Right." Yang stammered, Causing Blake to giggle as she took Yang's hand.

"Let's go. I could use a hot shower." Blake began to lead the way.

* * *

When they got back they saw that Weiss and Ruby had fallen asleep studying and were now cuddling with text books and papers all over the floor and bed.

Blake grabbed her pajamas and silently went to the bathroom for that hot shower she mentioned. Yang decided she should probably pick up the text book and papers that were on the floor and Weiss' bed. She carefully grabbed the few that were on the bed without waking the two love birds up and set them on the desk then proceeded to grab the ones on the floor. By the time she had cleaned up the text books and paper Blake was about done with her shower. Yang quickly checked her scroll, She had a message from her dad saying that he didn't have enough time to stop by the dorms today and that he'd stop by tomorrow after their classes. Blake exited the bathroom and Yang quickly grabbed her own pajamas and went to bathroom for a quick hot shower as well.

Yang's showered quickly so she could get into bed quicker or sleep, She threw on her pajamas and exited the bathroom, But just as she was about to climb up into her own bed Blake grabbed her foot and mumbled "Down here."

Yang understood clearly. She crawled into bed next to Blake and held her tight as they both drifted off the sleep.

* * *

 **There, I hope you enjoyed this chapter of cute stuff, I figured I make a more relaxed chapter because the other ones were more intense. See you all next chapter. :)**


	13. The New Team

**Yo, Got this long ass chapter for you all, Enjoy.**

* * *

Yang woke with a yawn and a stretch before feeling something tighten around her midsection, She looked down to see Blake's head resting comfortably on her chest and arms wrapped around her in a tight embrace. Yang smiled, Giving a quite hum of relaxation. She rested her arm behind her head and closed her eyes enjoying the moment, That was until she heard a giggle and a click. Yang opened one of her eyes to see Ruby attempting and failing to hold back laughter while taking pictures of Yang and Blake cuddling. Yang opened her other eye and Ruby quickly found out the Yang was indeed not asleep.

"RUBY!" Yang angrily attempted to throw the blankets off of her and Blake to get up.

"Uh Oh." Ruby panicked, as she lowered her scroll, Gripping it tightly as to not drop it. She took off, Running toward the dorm door as an escape.

Yang untangled herself from Blake and the blankets, Leaping out of bed and after Ruby, Causing her to pull Blake off the bed with her in the process, Waking the faunus girl "GET BACK HERE WITH THAT SCROLL RUBY."

Weiss stepped out of the bathroom to see Ruby halfway out of the door and Yang following in pursuit with an angry look on her face, Still in her pajamas. Weiss was so confused as to what was going on. She looked over at Blake's bed and saw that the faunus was not in her bed but instead laying on the floor looking just as confused. The made eye contact and Weiss just shrugged "I supposed we should go after them and find out what that was all about?"

"Yeah sure. Just, Let me get dressed in actual clothes right quick." Blake got up and grabbed some clean clothes before dashing into the bathroom to change.

Weiss sighed, Wondering what kind of trouble her girlfriend had already caused at 8am in the morning. Blake walked out of the bathroom, Interrupting Weiss' thoughts "Alright, Let's go see what craziness Ruby has already caused this early." Weiss headed toward the door.

Blake gave a nod in agreement before following the alabaster haired girl. They had made their way down to the cafeteria all the way in the main building before they had finally found Ruby running circles around the tables, Trying to stay away from Yang, Who was jumping over the tables to try and catch her younger sister.

Ruby spotted Weiss and began to run full speed toward her "WEISS. SAVE ME." She hid behind Weiss, Hoping her girlfriend would somewhat protect her.

Weiss saw Yang running toward her with no intentions of stopping "RUBY ROSE GIVE ME THAT SCROLL."

"Ruby. What did you do?" Weiss said trying not to get upset at the hooded girl for setting off the bull named Yang Xiao Long this early.

"I may or may not have taken a few pictures of Yang and Blake cuddling and gotten caught by Yang." Ruby smiled wide, Attempting and failing to cover up the trouble she's in.

A bright blush spread across Blake's cheeks "Y-You What?" She stuttered "L-Let me see."

Ruby opened up the pictures and handed her scroll to Blake and sure enough there she was, Cuddled up nice and warm, Hold onto Yang tightly.

Weiss took the phone looking at the pictures just as Yang reached them, The blonde collapsed to the floor in need of air "Ruby, While it is cute, You have to have respect for their privacy. Okay?"

Ruby nodded as Weiss handed the scroll to Yang so she could delete the pictures. However, Before Yang deletes the pictures an idea pops into her head, She quickly scrolls through the photos and finds the cutest one, She sends it to herself and deletes the message from Ruby's scroll then deletes the pictures.

"Yang? Are you going to give me my scroll back and get off the floor or are you just going to lay there in your pajamas all day?" Ruby reminded Yang that they still are in the cafeteria.

Yang looked at herself realizing that she was, Indeed, Still in her pajamas. She scrambled to her feet, A scarlet blush plastered all over her face as she handed Ruby her scroll.

Blake spoke up, Turning to Weiss and Ruby "At least our first class doesn't start until ten. It's only eight thirty-four now. Yang and I can head back to the dorm if you two would like to get breakfast?"

"Works for me." Weiss spoke up after thinking it over and Ruby rapidly nodded her head agreeing.

"We'll see you both in class later then." Yang smiled and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Bye." Ruby chimed as the Black and Yellow duo made their way out of the door, As soon as they were out the door Ruby turned to Weiss "How much you wanna bet they bang and are late for class?" She smirks and tries to hold back laughter.

"Ruby!" Weiss scolds her sternly, Slapping her lightly on the shoulder "What did I tell you about staying out of their private life." She reminds her.

"Right, Right, Sorry." Ruby apologizes before Weiss grabs her hand and begins to drag her toward the breakfast line.

* * *

"You didn't have to come with me you know? You could have stayed with Ruby and Weiss and eaten some food." Yang suggests, Holding Blake's hand as the pair walk back to the dorm.

"Are you complaining? I could go back if you-"

"NO." Yang spoke louder than she meant to, Cutting Blake off "No." She said quieter "I-I just think it's kind of embarrassing, You have to walk me back to the dorm while I'm in my pajamas. That's all." A light dusting of pink spread across Yang cheeks.

"Yang, You're forgetting that the first time we met you were in your pajamas. So was I." Blake reminded the blonde, Making her a little less embarrassed.

"R-Right." Yang chuckled and rubbed the back of her neck.

They made their way back to the dorm in comfortable silence and Yang grabbed her clothes then heading to the bathroom to change. She took her time, Seeing as they weren't in a huge rush.

Yang finished getting changed and stepped out of the bathroom to see Blake sitting on her bed, Eyes closed, Rubbing her temples "You okay Blake?" She asked with caution.

Blake opened her eyes and looked over at Yang whom was still standing in the bathroom doorway "Yeah, I'll be fine, Just a headache. Probably has something to do with the abrupt awakening I got this morning."

Yang frowned, Walking over to Blake "Sorry. Would you like me to get you something for it?" She asked with concern in her voice.

"It's not that big of a deal. But since you're offering I'll take two ibuprofen." Blake said, A grateful smile tugging at her lips.

"Sure thing." Yang headed back into the bathroom to grab the requested medicine only to find that it wasn't in the medicine cabinet where it was supposed to be. She looked though all the cabinets with no luck, Then she saw it out of the corner of her eye, Still sitting on the counter from whomever used it last. She mentally face palmed for not checking there sooner. Yang grabbed two as well as a cup of water before returning to Blake. The cat faunus was still sitting on the bed where Yang had last seen her, She walked over the Blake and hand her the medicine and the water then sat down on the bed beside her.

"Thank you." Blake mumbled, Just loud enough for Yang to hear. Blake took the medicine, Downing the water and setting the empty cup on the nightstand by the bed, She laid her head on Yang's shoulder and they both just stayed like that for a good couple minutes until Blake spoke up again "Yang?"

"Yes Blake?" Yang responded immediately.

"Your hair is a mess." Blake answered, Burying her face in Yang's beautiful long golden locks "So soft." She mumbled, Almost inaudibly.

Yang chuckle "Thank you. I guess." A thought popped into Yang's head "W-Would you like to brush it?" She stuttered, Her face turning bright pink.

Blake froze. She slowly pulled her face out of Yang's hair, Her eyes were wide with excitement "Really?" She said awestruck.

"Yeah." Yang smiled at Blake's excitement. She got up and walked to the bathroom and grabbed her hairbrush, Then returned to Blake, Handing the hairbrush to her "Here."

Blake took the brush as Yang pulled the desk chair over and sat in front of Blake, Slinging her hair off the back of the chair so Blake could brush it easier. Blake began to brush Yang's hair, Carefully brushing through the golden locks as to not pull her hair out. After making sure all the knots were out of Yang's hair, Blake sat down the brush and began just running her fingers through it. Yang's hair was soft and fluffy unlike her own smooth and silky hair. Blake's arms made their way around Yang's neck, Resting on the blond's shoulders as Blake once again buried her face into Yang's hair. Blake breathed in Yang scent, Her hair smelled like a warm fire and lightly of cinnamon.

"I'd assume you're done brushing my hair?" Yang said with smile and a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Mhm." Blake hummed in response

Yang checked her scroll, Nine twenty-one "Blake we should-" Yang turned her head, Forcing Blake's face out of her hair and locking eyes with her in the process. She realized how close they were and immediately felt her face heat up. Her eyes darted downward to Blake's lips then back up to her eyes. Yang's mind went blank as all logical thinking went out the door, She forgot the rest of her sentence as she slowly leaned forward, Closing the distance between the two as her eyes fluttered shut. She let her mind and body go into autopilot mode. Slipping out of the chair, Lips still locked with Blake's, She kicked the chair away and fell onto the bed with Blake underneath her, She caught herself with elbows on both side of the bed beside Blake's head. Yang began to slowly kiss her way down Blake's jawline and down her neck until she found the faunus' pulse. Yang began suckling, kissing, and nipping away.

"Y-Yang." Blake moaned out, Her face flushed under her lovers touch. Yang didn't respond. "Y-Yang." Blake said louder, Snapping Yang from autopilot as she looked up at Blake, Her lilac orbs meeting Blake's gold "C-Class." She said breaking eye contact with Yang, Her face still red.

Yang quickly realized what she had been doing and scrambled off of Blake and onto the floor, Starting to rack her brain for the right words to say "S-Sorry, I-I wasn't thinking. I-I just l-lost myself in the moment, I didn't mean to-"

"Yang, calm down. It's alright, We just have to get to class." Blake looked at her scroll "It's nearly Nine thirty. I'm sure Weiss and Ruby are wondering where we are at."

"Right." Yang replied, Hopping up onto her feet "Let's go then." She held her hand out to help Blake off the bed, As soon as Blake grabbed her hand, Yang pulled her up, However, Something caught Yang's eye when she did so. Yang's eyes went wide as she got a better look, A red mark, Half hidden by Blake's shirt collar, Was starting to bruise "Ah shit!" Yang exclaimed "D-Did I do that?" Her eyes met Blake's.

"Y-Yang. It's fine. I can just cover it up right quick with concealer." Blake thought quickly as she rushed into the bathroom.

Yang watched her as she opened the drawer where she kept her makeup and grabbed to concealer as well as a few other things that Yang assumed were to help apply it, She wouldn't know because she never really used makeup and could honestly say she thought Blake looked just as drop dead gorgeous without it as she did with it. However, Yang did have to admit that the stuff did come in handy during situations like this, Even though they wouldn't be having this current problem if Yang had stopped to think. Yang was to caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't realize Blake was finished and had already put the makeup back in the drawer where it belonged.

"What are you thinking about?" Yang shook her head, snapping back to reality to be met with Blake staring at her with an eyebrow quirked up, Giving her a questioning look.

"Hmm?" She hummed in confusion.

Blake let out a chuckle "Let's go. It's almost time for class." Blake walked past Yang, Grabbing the collar of her shirt as she did so to lead her along.

"What class do we have first?" Yang asked.

"History with professor Port." Blake replied as Yang let out a groan. They both quickly grabbed their books and hastily made their way to class.

* * *

After school was over, Yang crashed on Blake's bed and let out a sigh of relief "Classes were so boring today."

"You always say that Yang." Blake points out.

"Not always. Just every time we don't have sparring class." Yang defends.

"Right, Well I'll-" Before Blake could finish her sentence there was a knock at the door "Or not."

"I'll get it." Yang jumps up off of Blake's bed and rushes to the door.

"Who is it Yang?" Ruby curiously spoke.

"Come see for yourself." Yang said, Moving out of the way so Ruby could see.

Ruby's eyes went wide as she saw a certain blonde hair man "DAAAAD." She screamed, Causing Blake's bow to go flat against her head and Weiss to put her hands over her ears. Ruby ran at the man at full speed, without warning. She slammed into him with full force causing the two to fly straight into team JNPR's door, Crashing it down in the process. They landed right at Jaune's feet, Whom looked scared for his life.

"What... Just Happened?" Weiss asks.

Blake looked at Ruby and her father, Both unscathed, As the laughed and hugged on team JNPR's dorm floor, Still laying on their door which was now rubble. "I believe our team leader just hugged her father with such force that they destroyed team JNPR's door."

Ren walked over to examine the scene. He sighed "I'll notify Ozpin that we need our door fixed again."

"Again?" Yang dared to question.

Pyrrha joined the conversation "We have a Nora." She explained.

"Oh." Yang responded simply, Making sense of the explanation.

Ruby and Tai both stood and Tai looked at Jaune slowly realizing what was going on "OH. I apologize. I Didn't mean to intrude or anything. I hope I didn't scare you or anything. Is everyone alright?" The man began to ramble.

"I see where Ruby gets it now." Weiss commented.

"It's fine, Really, And to answer your question, Yes we are all okay." Jaune explained "It happens more often than you think." He glanced at Nora.

"We really are sorry Jaune." Ruby butted in "If there's anything we can do to make it up to you just let us know."

"Don't worry about it. Like I said, It's really not that big of a deal. Nora has broken our door down more times than I can count, Professor Ozpin would think something was wrong if it wasn't broken at least once before the month was over. He'll send Glynda over to fix it." Jaune reassured Ruby and whom he assumed to be her father.

"Okay, Well we'll just take our leave then." Tai smiled and rubbed the back of his neck "Also if you get in any trouble with Glynda then just tell her to take it up with me. The name is Tai by the way."

With that Tai and team RWBY left the JNPR dorm and returned to their own.

"So, What are you doing here dad?" Ruby asked.

"I came to check on you of course. Qrow told me about what happened so I figured I should visit and make sure you are recovering properly. While I'm at it I was maybe wondering if my to amazing daughters and their roommates would like to join me for dinner?" The older blond finished.

Ruby shot Weiss and Blake a questioning look to which Weiss gave a nod and Blake shrugged, She took the shrug as a yes and look back to her father "We're in."

"Perfect. I'll leave you all to get ready then, Meet me at Barb's Barbecue at six okay?" He suggested a place from the top of his head, Remembering how it used to be team STRQ's favorite place to eat after missions.

"Sound nice. I could go for some barbecue." Ruby smiled.

"YEAH." Yang pumped her fist into the air, Already filled with excitement for dinner.

"I'll see you all there then." Tai gave a wave before heading out to let the girls get ready.

"So, Ummm" Weiss paused with a confused look on her face "What exactly is barbecue?"

Everyone's jaws dropped in disbelief.

"HEY, In my defense I didn't grow up with common food, My father would only eat the best, In his words he wouldn't stand to eat 'Commoner food.'" Weiss used air quotations to emphasize her father's rich snob talk.

"Okay, Sooooo" Yang just couldn't help herself "Would he sit to eat 'Commoner food' then?" She copied the air quotes while hold back her own giggling.

"Shut it Yang. You know exactly what I meant." Weiss snarked, Giving Yang a sharp and unamused look.

Yang smiled, Still giggling "I know, I just like messing with you."

"Well enough messing around, We only have two hours before we need to meet dad, Which means we need to hurry." Ruby spat out quickly while grabbing all her clothes to change into before dinner, She sped into the bathroom before anyone could get a word out, Accidentally slamming the door closed as she did so.

"To say she's excited would be an understatement." Weiss said.

"She right though. We'd better get ready." Blake agreed with Ruby.

Yang only hummed in agreement as she began collecting her things.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour had past and the four girls had finished getting ready. Having only one bathroom was inconvenient with a roommate like Yang, She took twenty minutes just to do her hair and another five to get changed. Ruby on the other hand was quite the opposite, She was in and out in three minutes.

"Did you even brush your hair?" Weiss scolded her girlfriend.

"Maybe I did, Maybe I didn't." Just to prove a point Ruby ruffled her hair up even more.

Weiss scoffed "Whatever."

"You love it." Ruby replied shortly.

"And what if I don't?" Weiss tried to hide the smile growing on her face with a serious frown, though it wasn't working as well as she hoped it was.

"Me and you both know you do." Ruby crossed her arms and smirked.

"You and I." Weiss corrected as she dropped the act and let herself smile "And yes, I do love it." She kissed Ruby on the cheek.

Ruby giggled as Yang step out of the bathroom and gave a gagging noise.

"Shut up, Yang. I see you do it to Blake all the time." Ruby glanced over at Blake who was blushing from being caught on multiple occasions.

Yang changed the subject "We should get going. Don't wanna keep dad waiting."

That got Ruby's attention "LET'S GO THEN." She shot toward the door, barreling through it at lightning speed, Unfortunately, She barreled directly into someone else, Knocking them straight off their feet and onto the floor, However Ruby remained standing "SORRY." Ruby quickly apologized and offered a hand to help the person she had knocked over up. The girl looked to be older than her but Ruby had never seen her before. She was carrying a lag duffel bag so Ruby assumed she was new. She had midnight black hair with white wolf ear popping out of the top of her head, She wore a red medieval like trench coat with a gray t-shirt underneath that was tucked into her jeans, Even though her jeans seemed to fit her perfectly fine in Ruby's opinion the girl still wore a belt, Ruby assumed it was more for style, And to finish it off she had brown work boots on. But the thing that caught Ruby the most off guard was when they locked eyes, Much like herself, The girl had silver eyes.

Weiss was in the hallway a second later "Ruby you can't just go running around like that." Weiss looked at the girl on the floor who had a stern look on her face and was standing up with Ruby's help despite the hand Ruby was still offering. She picked up her bag and went on her way.

Another girl saw what had happened and was quick to speak up "Sorry about her."

By the time the first girl had gotten up and went on her way Blake and Yang had joined Ruby, Weiss, and the other girl in the hallway. They all turned to see who had spoken to see the owner of the voice. She had light gray, Straight, Shoulder length hair, With a pair of slightly darker grey cat ears sitting on top of her head, And ocean blue eyes. But what threw team RWBY off was the way she was dressed. She wore a white crop top with a red zip up hoodie that had the sleeves ripped off. She also wore black joggers and no shoes, Which Ruby found odd but who was she to question the girl?

"Name's Quinn. Quinn Snider." The girl that team RWBY now knew as Quinn held her hand out for Ruby to shake.

Ruby shook Quinn's hand "Ruby Rose, And this is my team, Weiss, Blake, And Yang. Team RWBY." She stated proudly.

"Damn, I wish I could sound that proud of my team." Quinn gave a sad smile "Maybe one day."

"What do you mean? You don't like your team?" Weiss questioned.

"No, No. It's nothing like that. You see our team got transferred here from Haven, We are second years. All the teachers and even the headmaster said that we are outstanding fighters, We just couldn't keep our grades up and well we had a lot of team problems. So the headmaster gave us two choices, Either go home or transfer here to see if the professors can deal with us better. As a team we put it to a vote and that's why we are here now. Back at Haven we had a lot of team issues as well, The one you just ran into, That's Tess Silver. She's our leader, And a massive hard ass as well. The other two on the team and I didn't always see eye to eye with her but I'm hoping that coming here with help with team building a bit better." Quinn gave a hopeful smile and checked the time on her scroll.

"Well, We wish you good luck with that, And trust me, Our team had its fair share of issues as well when we first started. I'm sure your team will pull through." Weiss reassured Quinn.

"Thanks, I have to get going. I have to meet my team and Headmaster Ozpin in his office. See ya around." With that Quinn was gone.

"Well, Let's get to the barbecue place now." Yang cut in.

"Right." Ruby replied, Remembering what she was doing before their little encounter.

* * *

"What took you all so long?" Tai asked as team RWBY slid into their booth at the restaurant.

"Sorry Dad, We accidentally bumped into a transfer team from Haven on our way out of the dorm." Yang answered before Ruby could get a word out.

"A transfer team huh? And what might be their team name then?" Tai questioned his daughters.

Ruby was about to answer when she realized she never got the name of the team, Only two of it's member "Well, I don't actually know their team name because we only ran into two of the member."

"Quite literally." Weiss mumbled under her breath, Causing Ruby to nudge her a little bit with her elbow.

"Anyway, Tess and Quinn were the two we ran into, But we'll probably meet the other two soon or later." Ruby finished.

Tai cracked a smiled "Just making sure you aren't coming up with some excuse."

"Of course we aren't." Ruby pouted.

"Well it wouldn't have been the first time." Tai reminded his daughters, Mostly Yang though, Whom just smiled and pretended to not know what he was talking about.

The waitress came by to take orders to which Tai just order five barbecue sandwiches for everyone along with five waters "So Ruby, Obviously Yang found someone, Though now I have to be curious. Do you have your eye on anyone? Other than Crescent Rose of course."

Ruby went from her normal smiley self to extremely nervous in an instant "Actually dad, I'm in a relationship." She began fidgeting with her hands under the table, That was until she felt a hand on hers.

"Really? Who? WAIT, Don't tell me, I'm gonna guess." He took a moment to think "Is it that Jaune kid? He seems pretty nice."

Ruby was taken aback by her fathers guess "What? No. Dad, Jaune and Pyrrha are a thing." Her father gave a small 'oh' as Ruby took a deep breath "Dad, It's Weiss."

Unsure how he was taking the news, Ruby's eyes met his. He seemed to be processing, However what he said next surprised everyone at the table "Well then, Welcome to the family Weiss." He grinned.

Yang was the first to react "WOAH WOAH WOAH. Hold up. Dad, It's not like their married or anything." Yang looked at Weiss and Ruby, The look on their faces were priceless. Yang just couldn't help herself from messing with them "Yet." She smirked feeling very proud of herself.

"Y-YANG." Weiss' voice cracked as Ruby just hid herself in her hood.

Yang, Tai, and Blake all bursted out laughing at how red Weiss' face had gotten and even though they couldn't see Ruby's face, They could tell it was just as red.

Tai was the last person to stop laugh "Okay, In all seriousness. Weiss, I'm not going to be the person to tell you to not break her heart, Why? Because I know heartbreak happens. But I am going to tell you not to do anything stupid, Like cheating or going behind her back. If you are going to break up with her then do her and I both a favor and get it over with, Okay?"

"Sir- I mean Tai, I have no intentions to hurt her, Nor do I ever plan too." Weiss' face returned to normal as she answered the man.

"That applies to you as well Blake." Tai smiled and glanced in Blake's direction.

Blake gave a nod and smiled back "You have my word."

By the time their food had gotten to them they were just talking small talk, Telling Tai about all their crazy missions and adventures, Their tales at Beacon, Almost anything really.

Weiss picked up the barbecue sandwich and examined it.

"What? Is it alive or something?" Yang joked.

"No. I've just never had one before." Weiss either ignored Yang's joke or was just oblivious to it, Yang didn't really know.

"Eat it, It's good. I promise." Ruby assured Weiss.

Weiss trusted Ruby and took a bite, As soon as the flavor reached Weiss' taste buds her eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas.

"New favorite huh?" Ruby asked to which Weiss rapidly shook her head "Good."

They all continued with small talk as they ate, Weiss and Tai had a decent conversation over how shitty her father was as Ruby, Yang, and Blake listening to them shit talk Jacques. Soon enough though, dinner was over and Tai had things he had to get done.

"We should probably get back to Beacon before it get too late, We've already been hanging out with dad for" Yang checked her scroll "Two and a half hours. Damn, Didn't even feel that long."

"Yeah. The time flew by." Ruby agreed with her sister "Yang is right, We should get back to Beacon."

Weiss and Blake quickly agreed and they all set off back toward Beacon.

* * *

The dorm building always seemed more peaceful at night, Of course there was still a few students slipping in and out during the night but for the most part the halls stayed quiet and empty, Or at least that's what Ruby thought until she turned the corner into the hall that her teams dorm was on.

She heard yelling coming from the dorm two doors up the hall from her own dorm, She tried to ignore it and just walk past but right before she could pass by the room the yelling got more aggressive.

"IF YOU CAN'T RESPECT OUR OPINIONS AND CHOICES THEN MAYBE YOU SHOULD LEAVE." Ruby heard.

"FINE. MAYBE I WILL." The door slammed open and a girl stepped out obviously fuming. She turned to look at team RWBY and looked surprised at being caught, But the surprised look only lasted a second. As it turned back into an angry look, She stormed off in the other direction.

It was the girl from earlier. Tess.

A moment later another girl emerged from the room, It was Quinn.

"Oh God. I didn't actually think she'd take off like that." Quinn looked distraught.

"What was that-"

Quinn cut Yang off "Ruby?"

Ruby snapped out of her confusion "Hmm?"

"You're a team leader right?" Quinn desperately asked to which Ruby shook her head "You mentioned earlier that your team had a few issues and rough patches at the beginning of your first year."

"And?" Ruby was trying her hardest to figure out where Quinn was going with this.

"So, I was thinking maybe you could talk to Tess for not just me but also the rest of my team. She doesn't listen to us." Quinn's eyes were full of sorrow "Please? I don't want my team to fall apart."

Ruby considered it for a second, But she knew she couldn't say no even if she tried "Alright, I'll do it."

"Thank you." Quinn pounced at Ruby, Hugging her.

As soon as Quinn let her go she looked at the rest of her team "You all go back to the dorm, I'll go after Tess." She turned back to Quinn "Any idea where she might be?"

"I have no idea. Back at Haven sometimes I would wake up in the middle of the night and she'd be sitting in the windowsill looking at the sky, So maybe she's out stargazing or something." Quinn honestly didn't know much about Tess other than that. Tess mostly kept to herself when she wasn't being super bossy.

"Thanks, I'll go off of that then, But if I do this you have to promise to show me your weapon sometime, Okay?" Ruby began to nerd out as Yang face palmed in the background.

"Sorry if she came off a little strong there. Ruby is a massive weapons nerd." Yang explained.

"Makes sense, You have yourself a deal Ruby." Quinn smiled.

"Okay, See you around then." Ruby smiled back as she began to head toward arguably the best place to stargaze at Beacon. The Roof."

* * *

 **Damn, It's been over a year since I released the first chapter of this. I meant to get this chapter out exactly at 1 year but I hit writers block, I have plans for the future of the story but I was having troubles write what needs to be written up to that point so I added so OC's, Figured it could be fun and it also helped me get over writers block so I could finish this chapter. Also, About Tess Silver, Don't hate on her last name just because she has silver eyes, She personally is my OC and was created long before this fanfic started. The rest of the OC's were created for the purpose of this story though. Another thing, Sorry about any mistakes, I proofread as best as I could but it's late.**


	14. A Much Needed Talk

**Another one ;)**

* * *

Ruby made her way to the roof, Still debating with herself whether this was a good idea or not, Though even if it wasn't she couldn't just back out now, She had already made a deal with Quinn. Ruby opened the door to the roof and saw Tess sitting with her feet dangling off the edge of the building, Leaning back on her hands as she looked up at the sky. Ruby could tell that Tess heard her by the way her ears perked up at the sound of the door opening and closing.

"Who's there." The wolf faunus asked, Not even looking back to see who it was.

Ruby hesitated, Not answering the older girl but instead walking toward her.

"I swear to God Quinn if that's you." Tess finally looked over her shoulder only to see Ruby standing a few feet behind her "It's you." She seemed tensed, Her tone was disciplined, Yet at the same time it was relaxed "Let me guess, Quinn sent you?" Her tone stayed the same but her body language seemed to sadden as her muscles slumped some.

"I'm not going to lie, Yeah she did." Ruby told the truth as she rubbed the back of her neck.

Tess sighed, Releasing the breath she didn't even realize she was holding "Now the question is why? You just met her today and you haven't even talked to me really until now, Besides, It's not like there is any you get anything by helping us."

"Well, I'm not quite sure myself yet. But talking with you can't make things worse can it?" Ruby replied, Attempting to look at things logically.

"Maybe, Maybe not. I guess we're about to find out aren't we?" Tess looked back at the sky as they both fell into an awkward silence for a moment "Well? Don't just stand there. Sit down."

"Right." Ruby sat down and joined Tess looking at the stars.

"So, I'm sure you already know my name from Quinn, However, I never caught yours." Tess said.

"Ruby. Ruby Rose, Leader of team RWBY. Though the team name is spelled with a W instead of a U, It's kinda confusing." Ruby explained.

"Hmm. Though confusing as you said, It makes sense I suppose. As you already know I'm Tess, Leader of team TRQZ. Or I'd like to think I'm still their leader." Tess half mumbled that last part, Though Ruby heard her clear as day.

"Of course you're still their leader, Just because you disagree a lot doesn't mean they hate you. Quinn was terrified when you left the dorm the way you did, She didn't actually think you'd leave. I could tell she regrets telling you to leave." Ruby paused for a moment. "If you don't mind me asking, What exactly were you fighting about?" Ruby asked.

"Training schedule. They all think that it's too much training to handle and they're probably right, But this cruel world isn't going to wait up for them to relax and goof off." Tess tensed up, Thinking of her past "I know from first hand experience, I just wish I could make them see that."

"It's really not my place to ask but want do you mean by 'first hand experience?'" Ruby's curiosity got the better of her.

The wolf faunus sighed, Her expression softened showing vulnerability "I didn't grow up in a nice home. My father was always drunk, He beat my mother and I. It was either toughen up and learn how to deal with it or get beat until you learned to accept it. For me, It was the former, Figured I might as well try to make the best of a bad situation. For my mother it was a different story. She learned how to deal with it another way. She found an escape, Or at least for herself. She became a drug addict. We never had money for a real house and most of the money we got went toward drugs and alcohol. We lived in a shit hole of a house in a sketchy neighborhood. I starved most nights and the nights that I didn't, I stole. I never liked that feeling but I did what I had to to survive." Tess took a shaky breath "I came home one day, My mother was high like always and my dad was out buying more alcohol. My mother overdosed and collapsed in front of me and I just watched. I didn't know what to do, So I just stared at her as she died. My dad came home and saw me standing there, Doing nothing. He blamed me for her death, He beat me over and over and over again, He wouldn't stop. I had to do something or I knew he would've beat me to death. I took a moment to focus and clear my head because if I couldn't think clearly then I would mess up something and just end up more fucked. That's when it happened, It seemed like everything slowed down, I seemed to memorize some sort of pattern he was using to beat me, I calculated the perfect timing to when I could strike back, So I did. He went for a punch and I side stepped, Grabbing his wrist and smashing into his elbow with the palm of my hand, Shattering through his arm and breaking it. After that I ran. I didn't stop until I ran into a cop, He saw the bruises and my face and brought me to the station where I was forced to the them what happened. I was only eleven. Soon after the incident, I was put in foster care, Being jumped around from home to home for years. Eventually, I was adopted into a permanent home in Argus when I was fourteen. I went to Sanctum, Though most of the kids didn't accept me due to my faunus heritage, I didn't really care much, I had already been through enough to let them bother me more. Besides, If they ever did get to me I always had my adoptive fathers to talk to, As well as my adoptive brother." Tess finished, She looked relieved to finally share her burdens with someone else, Almost as if Ruby had just taken a massive boulder off her shoulders.

Ruby had no idea what to say. She had to think for a second "Maybe you're right. This is a cruel world we live in. But if the world isn't going to give you a moment of peace then make your own moment. Life is only what you make of it."

"That's not quite how it works Ruby." Tess responded.

"Sure it is. I mean look at my team. We were the top first year team and now the top second year team here at Beacon, And we goof off all the time, At first Weiss was against it, Being a Schnee and all, But eventually she came around. Of course we have to study and train but we take moments of peace all the time. Progress doesn't have to be forced. In a world like this, Life isn't going to give you moments, So you have to take them." Ruby looked at Tess, Whom looked like she was deep in though. Seemed like Ruby had finally gotten through to her.

"Thank you, Ruby." Tess smiled "I think I know what I have to do now."

"No problem. Quick question though, How did you know you could trust me with your life story." Ruby wanted to know why someone who had just met her seemed to trust her so much already.

"Well, It's because I can tell you have a kind heart. I knew Quinn sent you up here, And you could have said no, But you didn't. You saw people that needed your help and you helped them. We need more hunters and huntresses like you Ruby. Nowadays seems like it's just about the money for everyone." Tess spoke with sadness but hope in her voice.

Silence fell upon the two for a moment before Ruby spoke up again "About what you did to your dad. Was that your semblance?"

"Yes it was. My semblance is a strange one in my opinion. If I take a moment to focus, It seems like time slows down even though it doesn't, But I can memorized fighting patterns in seconds, It doesn't really help with grimm though as they don't really use attack patterns. There are certain people I have trouble using my semblance against. For example, Your sister Yang. I saw her fight in the vital festival last year, She's completely unpredictable, Like a wild fire spreading. Then there's you, I can easily follow the pattern you use when swinging your scythe, But the issue is being able to stop it, An object in motion will stay in motion, Right?" Tess smirked "There's also Quinn, She's" She paused, Thinking of how to explain it "She's different. It's almost like, She's completely and utterly predictable, Being an idiotic moron one second and then the next she's does something so stupidly unpredictable that it's actually genius. I can never read her. It's so frustrating sometimes." Tess stared intensely at the sky "Anyway, Thanks for the talk and the advice, But I'd like a bit more time to think and prepare myself to confront my team again, So if you don't mind could you maybe let them know I'll be back soon, Please?"

"Of course." Ruby smiled as she stood up before heading on her way.

Ruby made her way back down the the second year dorms and knocked on team TRQZ's door. She was greeted by a man with wavy spiky hair, The color reminding Ruby of an autumn leaf. His skin was tan and his eyes were olive green. He seemed to be in his pajamas as he was wearing black plaid fleece pants and a black tank top.

"Who's at the door, Zeke?" Ruby heard a voice in the background.

Soon another face appeared, This one was another girl. She had long straight baby blue hair and lavender eyes, Almost like Yang's except a bit darker. Unlike the boy's skin hers was pale, Although she was also in he pajamas, Hers were more revealing however. She wore a loose white crop top and lavender booty shorts that matched the color of her eyes perfectly.

"Uh, Is Quinn here?" Ruby asked politely.

"QUINN. YOUR DATE IS HERE." The girl with the baby blue hair yelled back into the dorm before disappearing back into the dark room.

"What the fuck are you on about Raina?" Ruby heard whom she assumed to be Quinn mumble. Quinn appeared in the door way soon after "Oh. Hey Ruby."

"Date?" Ruby questioned.

"Sorry about that, That's Raina and I have no clue what the hell she's talking about. She does stuff like that all the time, I guess it's just her personality." Quinn explained "Anyways, Where's Tess?" Quinn looked around.

"She said she needed a bit more time to herself But she told me to tell you guys she's fine and will be down in a little while." Ruby told Quinn

"Okay, Thank you." Quinn sighed in relief "Here let me see your scroll." Ruby did as Quinn said and Quinn registered herself in Ruby's scroll as well as registered Ruby in her own scroll before handing Ruby her scroll back "There. I'll message you when I can so we can meet up and talk about weapons or something, Okay?"

"Sounds good to me. Good night Quinn." Ruby took her scroll and started walking back to her own dorm.

"Night, Ruby." Quinn whisper yelled after her.

Ruby made it back to the dorm to see her teammates already in bed falling asleep. She decided it be best to just get ready for bed and go to sleep, So she did.

* * *

Ruby woke to her scroll going off, She looked at the time as she picked up the scroll '1:24am' who was calling her this early? She answered her scroll, Not bothering to check who it was "Hello?"

"What the hell did you say to her?" A stern yet confused voice came through the scroll.

"W-What?" Ruby was still half asleep and now just as confused as the voice that came through the scroll.

"Ruby, It's Quinn. Get dressed and meet me in the hall in five minutes." The same voice came through the scroll again before the line went dead.

Ruby laid there, staring at her scroll for a few moments before deciding that she probably shouldn't leave Quinn waiting forever and rolled out of bed, She throws on a simple pair of basketball shorts but quickly realizing all her t-shirts are dirty, She panics through her drowsiness, Frantically looking for a shirt that would suffice. Ruby hastily grabs one of Weiss' t-shirts, Throwing it on, Making a mental note to apologize later and slipping out of the dorm door.

As soon as she slipped out of the dorm, The door closing behind her, She was grabbed by the shoulders and questioned again "What did you say to her?"

Ruby looked Quinn in the eyes. They were red and puffy, Ruby knew she had been crying. Ruby grabbed Quinn by the wrist and lead her to the roof so they could talk without having to worry about being too loud.

Ruby turned to Quinn, Letting go of her wrist "Say to who? Tess?"

Quinn nodded, Looking at the ground and shyly, Almost on the verge of tears again, holding her right arm with her left on the right side of her body.

"I just gave her some advice. You or anyone could have done the same thing honestly." Ruby told her the truth as she saw no need to lie.

"You're wrong." Quinn looked up at Ruby, Making eye contact "I've tried. I could never get her to listen to me. Raina and Zeke have tried too. She never listened to any of us. Always pushing us to our max limit, Her mind set on not letting us slack around, No breaks. It's the reason our grades failed. We were exhausted all the time, Often getting into fights about taking days off or training schedules."

"I don't understand what the big deal is." Ruby was confused to say the least "I just talked to her and she talked to me. I-"

"You don't get it." Quinn cut Ruby off sternly "I don't get it." She sighed "Tess. Tess hugged me." Ruby opened her mouth to say something but Quinn quickly spoke again "And I know it doesn't seem like a big deal to you but it is for her and for me. I haven't even seen Tess shake someones hand or give anyone a high five much less a hug. And that wasn't even the start of it. She talked about her parents, About her past. She cried. I don't know what you said to her, Ruby, But it- No. You changed her." Quinn had tears streaming down her face.

Ruby hugged the crying girl "I think, That she just needed someone to talk to. Someone that would listen to her reasoning for what she's doing before giving her advice. So I listened, And I told her that life is only what you make of it."

"Thank you Ruby." Quinn hugged her back "We should get back to our dorms. Before our teams realize we're gone."

"Yeah." Ruby lets go of Quinn and Quinn does the same, Looking at Ruby.

"What are you wearing by the way?" Quinn gave a smile.

"What do you mean? I literally rolled out of bed and threw this on. I didn't even have a clean t-shirt. I had to use one of Weiss'." A small blush crept onto Ruby's cheeks "Besides, Look at you. Did you even change into pajamas?"

"No. I don't use pajamas. I just change into clean clothes in the morning after my shower." Quinn stated with a smirk on her face.

Ruby laughed "Well, That's one way to do it. Lets head back now."

They walked in silence back to their respective dorm rooms.

As soon as Ruby stepped back into her dorm, Drowsiness hit her once again. She didn't feel like changing back into her pajamas. She figured what she was currently wearing is good enough as pajamas, So she just jumped back up onto her bed and went to sleep.

* * *

Quinn entered her own dorm room, Hanging her keys up next to the door as it closed. She was ready to hit the hay, However, As she was heading toward her bed, She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Zeke standing on the opposite side of the door from where she hung her keys, Leaning up against the wall. Next to him stood Raina, She had her finger pressed up against her lips, Shushing Quinn.

"Can we talk?" Zeke's deep voice cutting through the silence, Rumbling as it did so.

Raina opened the door and gestured for her to go into the hallway. Quinn did, The other two following behind her.

"What's going on with Tess?" Raina broke the silence between the three first "Tess apologized to Zeke and I. Quinn, You and I both know that Tess doesn't apologize. It's just not the type of person she is."

"Ruby Rose." Quinn began her explanation "She the leader of one of the teams here at Beacon. I asked her if she could talk to Tess, You know, A little leader to leader advice, Since Ruby used to have team issues herself. Guess whatever Ruby told Tess, Tess seriously took to heart."

"She wanted to see you alone, But she talked to both of us at the same time. What was that about?" Raina's curiosity peaked.

"She asked me not to tell either of you. Said the only other person that knows what she told me is Ruby. I'm sorry but I can't say what Tess told me." Quinn couldn't betray Tess' trust.

"It's totally understandable. I was just wondering. You know how I am." Raina gave a cheesy smile.

Quinn gave a nod immediately followed by a yawn "We should get back into the dorm. I'm exhausted." She turned back toward the door that led into the dorm and went to open it only to slam face first into the door that seemed to have locked behind the three teammates when they left. Quinn panicked, frantically checking her pockets for her keys, Only to remember she hung them up inside the dorm. "Fuck." She mumbled, Turning back to the other two "I don't suppose either of you have your keys on you?"

Zeke slowly nodded his head and looked at Raina.

"Nope." Raina said unfortunately.

"Well, Either of you got a paper clip or something?" Quinn asked to which both of them shook their heads "I guess we are gonna have to wake Tess then, Huh?"

"It's a bit late for that." Zeke said.

"Yeah I know. It's almost two a.m. in the morning but how else are we gonna get back in the dorm?" Quinn argued.

"That's not what he meant." A voice came from behind Quinn, Causing her to jump, Turning around midair.

"Tess!" Quinn exclaimed quietly "When did you get out here?"

"When you were panicking, Looking for a paper clip." Tess expression was unreadable, Blank almost. She looked at Zeke and Raina "You two, Inside now." She pointed toward the dorm then pointed at Quinn "You stay."

Zeke and Raina didn't have to be told twice, So they headed to bed. As much as they wanted to believe she had a change of heart like Quinn said, They couldn't yet. They needed more proof first.

Tess waited until the two disappeared into the dorm before taking a deep breath and facing Quinn "You didn't tell them anything did you?"

"Of course not. You trusted me with personal information and then asked me not to tell anyone. The only other person I've said anything about it to is Ruby and that's only because she already knows and I hardly even talked to her about it. I just kinda brought it up. I may not be the nicest person but I'm not an asshole." Quinn rambled "How did you even know we were out here?"

"I heard something hit the door. So I got up to see what it was." Tess explain "What was that by the way?"

Quinn's face went red remembering her brief make out with the door when she tried to walk through it not knowing that it was locked "I ran into the door face first." She mumbled inaudibly.

"What was that?" Tess quirked her eyebrows.

"I ran face first into the fucking door." Quinn whisper yelled angrily, Her face turning a brighter color red.

Tess attempted to hold back laughter, Though a small chuckle slipped past her lips. "Quinn the lady killer ran into a locked door." She jokingly mocked Quinn.

Quinn gave an annoyed sigh "Can we just go to sleep. I'm both physically and mentally exhausted."

"Yeah. Of course." Tess smiled and nodded, Opening the door for Quinn before following after her.

Quinn hobbled over to her bed and crashed, She didn't even have to strength to pull her covers over her body as she immediately passed out.

Tess on the other hand took a moment to make sure her teammates were sleeping soundly before passing out herself. She didn't quite understand why she felt so at peace after talking with Ruby and then with her team but she did. One thing was for sure though, She was about to have the best sleep of her life.

* * *

 **Well, That's it. Cya next chapter I guess.**


End file.
